Emeralds Keep Their Green
by E.V. Oleander
Summary: Sapphire Turner has lived a very protective life with her grandfather, when he dies close to her 18th brithday everything seems to fall apart. People come to her house claiming their her parents, and they want to show her, her real life, but can she trust
1. chapter 1

She felt safe in his arms. He laughed as a woman swept her from the man's arms.  
  
"Sapphire," The woman with dirty blond hair smiled, "My lovely Sapphire."  
  
"Now Elizabeth remember she's only three." The man had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"I know but soon, Will." The woman called Elizabeth put her back down, and opened her mouth.  
  
"Miss, wake up!" A maid shouted. "You must wake up miss!"  
  
"Is everything alright, Nancy?" Sapphire questioned rubbing her eyes, and getting out of bed quickly. She didn't want the dream to end, it was the only last parts she had of her parents. Sometimes there was even a boy, that she presumed her brother.  
  
"Yes, miss everything is fine," The maid smiled, "Now you must get ready for the dinner tonight."  
  
"But that's tonight." Sapphire lifted her brows.  
  
"Yes, but miss its already three." The maid nodded, picking out a dress from the chest. "The dinner is in two hours."  
  
"Two hours?" Sapphire's heart quickened. "Honestly you could've woken me up earlier."  
  
"Yes, I told the Governor that I should, but he refused saying you needed your sleep." The maid quickly helped Sapphire with her undergarments. "The Norringtons are coming over miss."  
  
"The Norringtons?" Sapphire tried her best to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Why?"  
  
"The Governor invited them to over." The maid smiled. "Perhaps James will ask you to marry him."  
  
"Or perhaps not." Sapphire smiled back in the mirror. She sucked in as another maid came and started to help with the corset. "Can you please cover up the markings on my back, Nancy, please?"  
  
"Don't worry, miss they're covered up." The maid sighed.  
  
"Damn it!" Sapphire gasped as the maids tightened her corset even more.  
  
"Miss!" the maid said in unison.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just so tight!" Sapphire gasped. The maids put on the dress and Sapphire looked in the mirror.  
  
"Yes, but it looks beautiful." Nancy smiled at Sapphire and Sapphire smiled back nodding. Sapphire walked to the door.  
  
"Thank you!" She whispered to the maids and headed downstairs.  
  
"Sapphire you look stunning!" Sapphire looked up from watching her steps, at her grandfather.  
  
"Thank you, grandfather" Sapphire bowed her head, and smiled, "You have very good taste." She went down the rest of the steps, and hugged him. She whispered in his ear "Are they here yet?"  
  
"No, you got here just in time." The Governor smiled, letting go of her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Sapphire asked worriedly.  
  
"Tried, but my cough has lightened up." Governor smiled again reassuringly. He coughed into his hand hard.  
  
"You're a terrible liar." Sapphire sighed, and she began to say something when there was a butler appeared.  
  
"The Norringtons are here, Governor." He bowed and left. Sapphire and Governor Swann went to the entranceway.  
  
"Hello Commodore Norrington, Mrs. Norrington." The Governor smiled at them, "How are you and your two wonderful children?" The four Norringtons stood in the doorway. Mrs. Norrington smiling, along with they're younger daughter, and the two men nodded at the Governor and Sapphire. They walked to the study the three men went to one side, along with Rachel, the younger daughter, while the two women went to the other.  
  
"Just fine Governor," Mrs. Norrington spoke, "We thank you for inviting us into your lovely house."  
  
"Thank you." Governor Swann smiled.  
  
"And Miss. Tuner you grow more lovely everyday." She smiled at Sapphire.  
  
"As do you." Sapphire smiled, hoping she said the right thing.  
  
"How old are you dear, eighteen?" Mrs. Norrington asked.  
  
"I will be eighteen in three days." Sapphire nodded still smiling.  
  
"I bet you're excited, to be eighteen." She nodded.  
  
"Indeed, Mrs. Norrington." Sapphire smiled.  
  
"How does your grandfather fair?" Mrs. Norrington asked.  
  
"As you can see he says he's fine, but I don't know otherwise." Sapphire gave a weary smile.  
  
"Dinner's served." A maid came in smiling. The people filed into the dinning room. Sapphire gave a small sigh. She sat next to James, Norrington's son, and his sister. She was eleven, and James was nineteen. He pulled a set for her.  
  
"Thank you." Sapphire murmured.  
  
"You're welcome." James whispered in her ear that made her feel cold inside. He sat down, and little Rachel did the same. She smiled at James. Then Rachel tapped her on her shoulder, wanting to whisper something in her ear. Sapphire bent down to see what it was.  
  
"My brother fancies you." Rachel gave a little giggle.  
  
"I highly doubt that to be true." Sapphire whispered back. Soon all their plates were filled. Sapphire looked around the table at the adult talking. "So what is this all about?" The talking stopped and the room became silent.  
  
"Does anyone need a reason to have dinner with his friends?" The Governor smiled.  
  
"Most of the time yes." Rachel smiled. "If I have to wear a fancy dress that usually means something is happening." The room again became silent.  
  
"What's happening, grandfather?" Sapphire looked to the Governor. He looked down.  
  
"Ms. Turner." James started up, "Will you marry me?" Sapphire looked at James wide-eyed. Her breath had escaped her. She was completely unaware of what just really happened. Sapphire carefully stood up.  
  
"Grandfather, Commodore Norrington, Mrs. Norrington, James, Rachel." Sapphire smiled, "If you'll excuse me for a moment please." She quickly went to the front door, opened it, and left. 


	2. chapter 2

Sapphire looked out to the water. The night's cool breeze calmed her somehow. She slowly took in the salty air. Sapphire sat on the edge of the rocks from the beach, the night's gentle waters lapped up against them. Her dark brown hair flowed in the wind steadily and calmly. Even in the moonlight the sea was beautiful. It seemed to call to her every time she was near it. Sapphire had never been on the sea before. Her grandfather would go to neighboring islands, but would never take her. She would stay with the Norrington's, James. Sapphire sighed heavily. A marriage proposal was indeed flattering to any women, but she didn't love James. It wasn't even that she loved someone else. Besides under the circumstances that he asked her in was altimetry unfitting. At least when her mother was proposed to by Commodore Norrington it was by the water and somewhat romantic.  
  
"Sapphire!" A call came from the beach behind her. "Sapphire!" She turned and saw her grandfather.  
  
"I'm here grandfather!" Sapphire called back. He turned to see her in the dim light of the moon.  
  
"Ah there you are!" He smiled. "Come here, Sapphire." Sapphire reluctantly went to him standing on the beach. He gave her a hug, and he offered his arm. The governor was short in height, but Sapphire was even shorter. They began to walk along the beach. "So James proposed to you tonight."  
  
"Grandfather." Sapphire moaned.  
  
"Now, Sapphire you have to understand that I'm not going to be around forever." The Governor began he coughed once. "James would be a fine gentleman to be governor you know."  
  
"Yes, but..." Sapphire sighed.  
  
"But you don't love him." He smiled. Sapphire just nodded. "You can learn to love."  
  
"Suppose I don't learn to love him?" Sapphire questioned.  
  
"There can't be a woman watching over Port Royal, Sapphire, I'm sorry, but that's they way it is." Governor Swann smiled. Soon they were back on the docks and on land. Sapphire took a glance backwards at the water something caught her eye, but she shook it off.  
  
"Grandfather, you should really..." Sapphire felt a tug grow at her arm that her grandfather was on, and she looked. "Grandfather!" The Governor of Port Royal had fainted away. "Someone please help!" Sapphire called through the streets. "Anyone!" No one begged to her calling. She heard thunder up ahead and it began to rain. Sapphire lifted Governor Swann onto her shoulders. He was heavy from all the clothes he wore. Soon the rain fell harder and they were still more than a mile away from the house. Sapphire was beginning to feel tried. She tripped and fell. Her grandfather lay on the ground besides her. He must've past out by now. She closed her eyes she couldn't get back up. It was too hard to carry him. She herself could go and get help. Sapphire began to lift herself up slowly, but the mud was slippery and she fell right back down besides her grandfather. Sapphire began to cry to herself.  
  
"Anyone, please help." She cried softly. Soon she felt someone pick her up. "My grandfather, James!"  
  
"Don't worry he's getting help." The voice didn't belonged to James, but Sapphire felt safe, and nestled herself into the cloak farther. She felt safe, and soon she fell asleep.  
  
Sapphire opened her tired eyes. She looked at the maids back to her. Remembering the night before she rose quickly. The maids turned, and Nancy came to her.  
  
"Slow down there miss you've just woken up." Nancy caught Sapphire before she fell back on the bed.  
  
"Thank you." Sapphire sighed, and then got up again. "I need to see my grandfather."  
  
"He's in his room miss." Nancy nodded. Sapphire quickly put her rob on and left her room. She walked to his room and stopped in the doorway. A doctor sat by his bedside, and turned to see her.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Sapphire bit her lip.  
  
"He has malaria." The doctor stood up from her sleeping grandfather and walked over to her.  
  
"What?" Sapphire asked, a clump in her throat rose.  
  
"The Governor does not have long to live, Ms. Turner." He sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"How long do you think he'll live?" She choked back the tears.  
  
"Maybe by sunset or earlier." The doctor, nodded and said his good byes and left. Sapphire walked over to where he had been sitting, and sat down next to her sleeping grandfather. She took his hand in hers. Tears started to come down her cheeks. Governor Swann opened his eyes. Sapphire smiled and quickly wiped them away.  
  
"Don't cry Sapphire." He smiled. "You'll be alright."  
  
"Grandfather, you can't." Sapphire choked on her tears. "You're, you're..."  
  
"Old, and worn out." The Governor sighed. "My dear, you'll be fine the Commodore Norrington will become governor unless you marry soon, but even if he does you still stay in this household."  
  
"Yes, grandfather." Sapphire sighed. There was a silence fallowing that.  
  
"Sapphire," Governor Swann coughed, "Did you ever wonder where you got that tattoo on your back?"  
  
"Yes, but I barely even notice it." She lied.  
  
"What does it remind you of?" He asked and coughed again.  
  
"A map." She sighed. "What does this have to do with anything, Grandfather?"  
  
"I just thought I ask." He smiled and went into a coughing fit, and soon the room silenced again.  
  
"Grandfather did you see something in the water yesterday?" Sapphire questioned.  
  
"Yes, but I thought it was just my mind getting the best of me." The Governor sighed.  
  
"There was a man that helped us, yesterday." She sighed. "He seemed nice, but his voice sounded familiar, but yet I have not heard it lately. I wish I could thank him." Governor Swann smiled, and then his smiled faded away quickly. "What's wrong, grandfather?"  
  
"Sapphire..." His voice was harsh and raspy. "There is something I need to tell you...."  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Her voice urgent.  
  
"Your parents... they..." His voice cracked and he closed his eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Sapphire said a little loudly. "Grandfather?"  
  
"I love you Sapphire." He lay still.  
  
"As do I, grandfather." She let a tear run down her cheek. Sapphire got up and kissed him on the top of the head. Tears ran down her cheeks. Now she was really alone.  
  
"Miss?" Nancy's voice concerning,  
  
"The funeral will be tomorrow." Sapphire let that out and she walked to her room. "Please Nancy set it up as nice as possible." 


	3. chapter 3

She watched as her grandfather's casket went farther down into his grave. All of a sudden she was all alone. No family did she belong to. The priest said prayers and her grandfather went deeper. The people of Port Royal had told her they were sorry and what a great man he was, but Sapphire barely heard them. The tears had been all washed away from last night. She didn't get any sleep. Nancy had told her everything was fine, that she was going to live in the same house. Sapphire didn't want to live there any more her grandfather would never greet her by walking in the door again. Soon people began to leave her one by one. Thunder roared overhead, but she didn't move.  
  
"Sapphire," It was James, and she didn't bother to turn, "I'm sorry for your lost he was a great, kind, and gentle man." She didn't answer, so he kept going, "I'm sorry for the way I asked for your hand, please forgive me, and it was most rude."  
  
"James, please leave me." Her voice full of sorrow, "I forgive you."  
  
"Perhaps I could walk you to your house, it looks like it's going to rain." He said softly.  
  
"I can walk to my house by myself thank you." She sighed and stood there for a while longer. He stayed too, and she suddenly became angry with him. Sapphire started to march out of the graveyard.  
  
"Sapphire!" James called, only provoking her to go faster. "Sapphire!" She started to run. She ran as fast as she could to the only place she felt close to home. Finally she slowed down and went to her favorite spot on the rocks. Sapphire looked out to the sea. It was windy and seemed upset. Lighting flashed in the sky fallowed by thunder. She was alone. No one there by her. Mother, father, brother, and now grandfather gone. All gone. It was her birthday, and she didn't have anyone to celebrate it with. The sunset in the West, and something caught her eye. It was the same shape as last night, but again she shook it off and decided she should go home. She was half way home when it started to pour very suddenly. A song came to mind, and she sung it the rest of the way home.  
  
"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me." She sang in a soft voice, "We swashle we buckle we're really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho." Sapphire sang the last part in her house. It was dark and eerie, and she was dripping wet. There was only light from the occasional lighting. An object shown, in the lighting, by the column. "Nancy?" She called.  
  
"Your mother used to sing that song." A voice from the object sounded. The voice sounded familiar. "When you were younger she would sing it to you."  
  
"Who's there?" Sapphire tried to keep her voice steady. "Where's Nancy?"  
  
"I wouldn't have recognized you dry, so I should thank you for that." The voice was male and it was somewhat warming in a way. "Your maid is fine."  
  
"You're the man that helped me in the rain that night!" Sapphire gasped. "Thank you for that." She was quiet for a moment. "How do you know my name?" He remained silent, and her temper began to rise. "Show yourself!"  
  
"I'm sorry about your grandfather." He remained in the shadows. "He a good understanding man."  
  
"Show yourself!" Her tone was harsh but not loud. His boots clapped on the wood floor as he walked over to the candle on the table and lit it. She could now see a lot better in the dim light. His face had a goatee and mustache, brown eyes and his dark brown curly hair that was like hers, but gray edges along his hair. He looked like the man from her dream but slightly older.  
  
"Who are you?" Sapphire whispered.  
  
"I'm your father, Sapphire." 


	4. chapter 4

Sapphire stared at him. Not knowing what to say.  
  
"You can't be my father he died along with my mother, and brother." She whispered fiercely.  
  
"We never died, Sapphire." He whispered back. He starred at her in the candlelight.  
  
"You can't... you had have to... no..." She was lost for words, and then a thought came in her head, "Prove you're my father."  
  
"I know about the tattoo on your back." He smiled, her eyes widened, "it's a map." Sapphire bit her lip. A thousand questions came to mind. She starred at him, this time her throat stopped talking and her lips couldn't move. What could she say? "Perhaps its better if we talk about this in the morning." Sapphire nodded, and he started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Sapphire couldn't believe she spoke, and he stopped, "Where are you staying?"  
  
"I have my own ways." He smiled, again. "Happy birthday Sapphire."  
  
"You could stay here." Sapphire stepped forward. Tonight she did not want to be alone. Her maids were gone, the whole staff gone. "It would be horrible of me not to.... I mean..."  
  
"I thank you." He nodded and kept smiling, and began to walk to the dinning room. Sapphire fallowed him close behind.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, where are you going..." Sapphire gasped at the sight. Lights were in this room. The maids and the butler were crowded into a corner, and a group stood about them swords drawn. Sapphire stood in horror, and the man stepped forward to the three others. "No, don't!"  
  
"Sapphire don't worry, they'll be fine." The man turned to her and smiled and turned back to the group of people, she thought about them was one woman.  
  
"Alright, you dogs put your weapons away," A man, said in a slurred voice, she could make out a hat and assumed him in charge. He turned to her and the man that stood in front of her. "Ah dear William, I'm sure you have everything settled with your daughter."  
  
"Not quite, Jack." The man called William whispered back to the man.  
  
"That's Captain Jack." Jack smiled. Sapphire starred in horror.  
  
"You're not Captain Jack Sparrow are you?" Sapphire gasped, her heart rising in her throat.  
  
"Someone finally gets it." He clapped his hands together, and stuck out his hand. Sapphire stepped back. "What's the matter, love a hand never hurt anyone."  
  
"By your reputation, Captain Sparrow, I say it did." Sapphire tried her best to keep her voice dangerous, but it wasn't working. Again she stepped back.  
  
"Sapphire, don't worry he's a friend." William reassured her reaching out a hand to her, and she stepped out of his reach. Her eyes widened she was surrounded by pirates. Slowly she started to back away not positive she should trust her so-called father.  
  
"You're Will, first mate to him." She pointed to Jack, and started to make a run for it and ran into someone.  
  
"Hey watch it girly!" A boy perhaps only four or five years old than her said  
  
"I'm sorry sir." Sapphire whispered.  
  
"Timothy!" William gave a warning to the boy, and he shrugged it off walking away from Sapphire. "If you must know that's your brother." Sapphire watched the boy leave the room with some of the other pirates. She turned back to William and Jack.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." Sapphire whispered. "I'll give you anything you want just please don't hurt me."  
  
"We're not here to hurt you, Sapphire." Will reassured her again. "We came to talk."  
  
"How 'bout we do that in the mornin' mate I'm a bit tried." Jack turned to Sapphire, "Besides I'm sure your pretty girl can give us a nice place to stay. Oh and happy birthday, love."  
  
Sapphire stayed in her bed all night. She couldn't sleep, all she could think about was what if James came to call on her? What if the navy had seen their ship and decided to search? Sapphire laid in her bed wondering, the maids kept quiet and ordered by the pirates to stay in the house and not get up from the house until told to do so. She was not in control of her own house, and that man Will. A pirate was her father? No, her father was indeed a William, but William Turner and he had died along with her mother and brother on a ship coming from one of the neighboring islands, from a trip to visit one of her mother's cousin's. Yet he looked so much like that man from her dream, the only memory she had of her father and mother. Then that Jack Sparrow, he was one of the blackest hearted pirates you could ever come across, at least that's what everyone in the Caribbean said. He was the one that killed her parents and brother, on that ship. The ship had been taken over by Sparrow's crew and he had killed every member of that ship. Sapphire felt a chill go up her spin. Her grandfather had told her this. He had also told her stories of the infamous Sparrow going after his own ship with a blacksmith to save a governor's daughter, which she had found incredibly romantic, but all the same a pirate's story. A knock came at her door.  
  
"Miss," It was Nancy and Sapphire let out the air that she didn't even know she was holding in, "do you need any help getting ready?"  
  
"Yes, Nancy!" Sapphire yelled to her, feeling all the relief she needed. Nancy walked in, and Sapphire went to her and hugged her, and let go. "Nancy that Will man says that..."  
  
"He's your father." Nancy nodded, and started to bring out her dress and undergarments that went with it.  
  
"Yes!" Sapphire nodded fiercely, "What am I going to do? My father's dead, he's a pirate he couldn't be my father."  
  
"Miss," Nancy said softly, and turned to her, "The man's name is William Turner, his your father. Now let me help you dress so you can have your conversation with him." 


	5. chapter 5

Sapphire walked steadily downstairs. A lump in her throat sat there, the house was steady and quiet. None of the maids gossiped and none of the pirates spoke. They all looked at her, but they moved about as if they weren't and she steadied her composure. She finally arrived to the study she didn't feel like eating. They were talking and Sapphire decided to listen and hide on the other side of the door. Jack was busy looking at all the precious paintings and golden plates that were everywhere while Will sat on a couch and spoke.  
  
"What happens if she doesn't want to go Jack?" Will asked unsure of himself.  
  
"Well, mate she is eighteen, perhaps she doesn't perhaps she does." Jack shrugged picking up one of golden plates and examining it.  
  
"What would Elizabeth say?" He wondered out loud.  
  
"First off the bonnie lass isn't here and that's why we're mainly here second she would most likely say let the girl stay wherever she's happy." Jack put the plate down. Sapphire let out a breath she was holding.  
  
"Well, looks like we got ourselves a bit of a spy." She turned to see the boy from last night. Her eyes narrowed as he grabbed her arm and shoved her roughly into the study. For some reason she did not feel threatened by this pirate. "Hey da!" Will turned his head to looked at Sapphire and the boy, "She was listen a bit to your conversation." Sapphire crossed her arms roughly over her chest, and looked to the side.  
  
"Tim," Will sighed, "She's not a prisoner,"  
  
"Yes, but she was listening." Tim's eyes narrowed and he released his grip. Sapphire turned to him,  
  
"You're lucky I even let you stay here you good for nothing pirate!" Sapphire's voice was dangerous and low. Tim glared back at her and left. Sapphire turned back to Will and Jack who were starring at her wondering. "May I inquire who you were talking about?" Although she had a good sense of who it was, they hadn't spoken first and she thought that she might as well start it off.  
  
"We were talking about you, love." Jack sounded, she looked him over, and pirate screamed from him as well as the stench of rum, which Sapphire guessed had come from her grandfather's case in his room.  
  
"What do you not know about me not wanting to go or go?" Sapphire stood there  
  
"We came to ask you if you wanted to go on the Pearl, with us." Will stood up putting his hands behind his back. She stood there not knowing what to say, she was about to say something when a knock came at the door. Sapphire stood there panicked, and the butler walked in.  
  
"Ms. Turner, Mr. Norrington is here to see you." He said slowly, and started to back away looking at the two men standing there.  
  
"Please tell him I'll be there in a moment," She turned back to Will and Jack, "I'll be back," and she went to find that no pirates were in the entrance hallway, and she sighed with relief. James stood there looking upwards, and then he looked at her.  
  
"Ms. Turner!" He smiled and went to her.  
  
"James," Sapphire put her eyes downcast in respect of her grandfather's passing.  
  
"I hope last night was not horrible for you." James lifted a brow.  
  
"When I woke up it was incredibly lonely, but that's all." She said quietly, he took her hands in his.  
  
"Ms. Turner, I know this is sudden for you and you may be still unsure," James took a breath, "but please will you tell me if you made up your mind about my proposition?"  
  
"I'm sorry James, its still to early for me, I'm still trying to figure it out." Sapphire bit her lip, as he let go of her hands and looked down,  
  
"Its fine, I was just wondering," He turned, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. Good day, Ms. Turner." And with that he left. Sapphire let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Who was that?" She turned to find Will and Jack standing there.  
  
"That was James Norrington." Sapphire sighed. "Now what were you saying about going to the Pearl with you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to come with us." Will stood still, while Jack just rolled his eyes and walked away,  
  
"Forever?" Sapphire wondered.  
  
"Yes, forever." Will nodded. Sapphire nodded and went to the study. Will fallowed her.  
  
"If you claim to be my father, then where is my mother?" Her eyes lowered  
  
"She was captured by Captain Snake." His eyes lowered, and Sapphire looked up. "He was looking for something."  
  
"For what?" She asked,  
  
"This." Will held up a necklace, it was beautiful. Gold with a single huge emerald in the middle, "and her."  
  
"Why?" Sapphire kept her eyes on the necklace and the huge emerald that sat in the large holder.  
  
"Something's are best not to talk about." He walked over to her and put the necklace in her hand, and she opened her mouth to protest, but he spoke first, "She told me to give this to you if anything happened." He started to walk away,  
  
"Why have you come now after all this time?" Sapphire shouted after him, and he stopped walking, and turned to face her.  
  
"Me and you're mother promised your grandfather that we would come back on your eighteen birthday. We wanted you to grow up a proper young woman and be able to chose a life at sea or a life in Port Royal." He smiled, "I'm happy to say you have grown to be a very proper young woman, and your mother would be equally pleased."  
  
"Why did you not get her first then come and get me?" She asked.  
  
"We promise on your eighteen birthday." Will nodded and walked away. Leaving Sapphire to think of more questions and to decide whether or not she should go with him. 


	6. chapter 6

Sapphire stood at her balcony, she couldn't go to her spot at the beach. Pirates were in her house and she had to stay so they wouldn't cause any more harm than they had, and the sun was already set and everything was quiet in Port Royal. All her life she wanted to go to sea, to see things that were only talked about, and to travel and see different people. A man had come claiming to be her father and saying to her that she had a choice to go to lead the life she always dreamed of or to stay and marry. Her choices limited, but not as before, a life at sea or a life in Port Royal, indeed a difficult question. Nothing was left here at Port Royal. She had no family here, and no life. Yet what if the man was lying about the whole thing, about the Black Pearl and about him being her father. Suddenly a loud bang had awakened her from her daydream. She looked to where the bang had come from. A pirate ship with pure white sails was attacking the dark and sleepy town of Port Royal along with another pirate ship that had black sails.  
  
"The Black Pearl." Sapphire starred at the one with black sails, and smiled. Will hadn't been lying. She backed out the balcony and closed the doors. Suddenly a hand turned her around.  
  
"Miss!" Nancy said franticly, "Pirates are attacking you must hid!"  
  
"Nancy," Sapphire kept her voice steady but Nancy had brought her a realization of another pirate ship attacking and this one was not nice at all, "Go to the fort."  
  
"But, miss!" Nancy practically screamed,  
  
"Go!" Sapphire shouted, and the maid jumped and ran out of her room to the fort. She started downstairs to go warn the others, but she stopped as she heard banging on the door. Sapphire hurried back up the stairs, and she heard a crash. Sapphire stood bewildered in her room as she closed the door. She remembered the necklace Will had given her, and she went to her drawer, a glint shown as she opened the drawer and took out the heavy thing and put it in her pocket. Suddenly a knock came at the door.  
  
"We know you're in there, love!" It was a pirate, and he kicked the door open. Sapphire stood against a wall, wishing she hadn't closed the doors the balcony. Three pirates stood facing her and grinning.  
  
"'Ello love." One sneered at her. She looked past the door it was her only escape. Suddenly she burst into a run past the pirates. They stood bewildered for a moment.  
  
"Come on!" Another said slapping the other two on the head and motioned to fallow her. Sapphire flew down the stairs to find in the entrance fighting pirates.  
  
"We're goin to get you girly." Sapphire looked behind her at the three pirates chasing her. She started to run again, flying past the rest of the fighting pirates into the study. She soon spotted a sword above a bookshelf and she went for it. Sapphire held the sword out in front of her threateningly. The three pirates stopped and starred at it.  
  
"She's got a sword!" One yelled, as if he were scared. It took them a while to realize something very important.  
  
"You bloody moron we all got swords," He smiled at her, "and pistols." He held one at a distance to her and the others fallowed. Sapphire dropped her sword. She was going to die, and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Love you have something that we want, so best be handed it over." Another sneered. She felt the necklace in her pocket.  
  
"What's your name love?" The smiling one asked. Sapphire opened her eyes.  
  
"Sapphire Turner." Her voice shook but she was scared and gave up on her lady like composure. The three of them looked at another, and then back at her.  
  
"Then you better come with us girly." One-stepped forward, and the others fallowed. She stepped back only to feel a wall behind her. They came forward even more. Sapphire curled herself into a ball, hoping Will or Jack, or someone would save her. Suddenly she felt a hit on her head and her body limped.  
  
Sapphire woke feeling dazed, and a little drowsy. She felt cold and her bed felt hard. It took her a while to realize that she wasn't in her bed. She had no covers, and it was wet and cold, but yet her head was propped up. Sapphire's eyes flew opened. She was starring a woman, the woman smiled down at her. Sapphire quickly rose and started to back off, her head ache horribly, and winced. She starred at the woman, for some reason she looked familiar, with her brownish blond hair, and brown eyes.  
  
"You don't remember me do you?" The woman continued to smile, but this time it was a sorrowful smile. Sapphire just shook her head. "I'm your mother, Sapphire."  
  
"No, she was captured by pirates." Sapphire's voice faded as she looked around the enclosure. They were behind bars, the door locked. She took the necklace out her pocket and looked at it, suddenly becoming very angry and the feeling of being alone washed over her. Her eyes burned with tears, as she turned back to the woman. "What's your name?"  
  
"Elizabeth Turner." Her smile had faded, and her expression was sad. "Sapphire did your father come to get you?"  
  
"You mean Will?" Sapphire smiled tears running down her cheek and her voice started to rise. "Or course he came. Telling me he was my father, saying to give me the necklace from you! I was alone and still am alone, now you're telling me that you're my mother! Who's not related to me?"  
  
"For starters, Jack isn't related to you." Elizabeth gave a small smile. "Sapphire I'm sorry you don't believe us, but we really are you parents and we love and care for you." Sapphire sat in silence and she looked at the necklace in her hand.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" Sapphire whispered, Elizabeth opened her mouth, but Sapphire cut in, "No don't tell me you wanted me to be a proper lady, there's another reason." Silence stood over them, and there was a bang at the bars.  
  
"Girly is this your mum?" A pirate stood there looking at Sapphire. Sapphire starred back at the pirate, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Yes, I'm her mother." Elizabeth stated for Sapphire.  
  
"Good," He nodded, "Come on get up!" Sapphire starred at the pirate, and he opened the gate and she suddenly noticed many others standing behind him. She shoved the necklace back in her pocket. He roughly got her up on her feet. "Come on girly, no use fightin' this time." Sapphire looked back at Elizabeth, and she looked sorrowfully at her. 


	7. chapter 7

Sapphire was being lead up the stairs into another room where she was put into a chair. She had only her nightgown on and nothing else, she felt a little uncomfortable.  
  
"The captain will be with you in a moment." A pirate smiled closing the door. Alone with a pirate captain, for some reason this was not sitting well with Sapphire, her stomach felt as though it was gone. She looked around the room. It was indeed need of a good cleaning. Dirt covered the floor and the fabric that used to be curtains were torn. One good thing was that there were enough candles lit to light the room. Suddenly a hand appeared on her shoulder making her jump, but her eyes remained forward.  
  
"What's a pretty thing like you doin' here?" A voice bellowed, but Sapphire remained silent. The person moved in her path of sight and went to meet her eyes. "Your defiantly your father's child." The man was bald under the big brimmed hat, his teeth rotten, and had one scare in a shape of a snake on his cheek. "Your name Sapphire Turner, no doubt." She nodded. "Well Miss Turner your not as talkative as your mother, I'll give you that, but you be havin' somthin' I want, so best be handed it over." He held out his dirty hand.  
  
"Why am I here?" Sapphire blurted out. The pirate took his hand back and smiled.  
  
"Cause you be havin' somethin' I be wantin'." Again he held his hand out.  
  
"Why do you want it?" She asked.  
  
"That's somethin' for me and my crew to know, and you just better yourself by handin the necklace over and get off me ship." He sighed.  
  
"What is your name?" Sapphire asked another question.  
  
"Are you goin' to keep askin' questions missy?" He seemed aggravated with her.  
  
"I can keep going if you don't answer them to my liking." She smiled.  
  
"Your worse than you're mother, girly." The pirate had a fond note in his voice, but it soon changed. "Alright, I be Captain Snake." He tipped his hat to her. "And I need that necklace."  
  
"What necklace, Captain Snake?" Sapphire smiled innocently.  
  
"The necklace that your father gave to you!" Snake roared, only provoking a smile, and he stood up strait.  
  
"Oh, you mean this necklace." Sapphire took out the necklace that she had in her pocket, and walked over to a window. She turned to him. "Why should I give you this necklace?"  
  
"You're trying my patients, missy." His lip quivered with anger and his starred turned into a glare.  
  
"Answer, my question Mr. Snake." Sapphire glared back, but it was the wrong thing to say. Snake soon had her up against a wall, with his dagger at her neck. "Filthy pirate!"  
  
"I wouldn't be talkin' if I were you, Ms. Turner." He seemed satisfied with himself for doing this. "Now be a good little pirates' daughter and hand over the necklace." Her breathing was angry and rapid, and she felt the coldness of the blade of the dagger. She picked up the hand with the necklace in it and smiled, throwing it across the room making it hit a wall. The captain smiled and stabbed the side of her stomach, making her crumple to the floor. Sapphire starred at where the necklace had dropped, laying on the floor was a piece of folded paper and an open necklace. Snake picked up both, in one hand the necklace that had become a locket and a piece of paper. Turning to her he smiled and said, "Thanks love now I don't have to go through the trouble of finding out how to get the map out of there." Suddenly she felt herself being picked up. The pain was excruciating, that she pasted out.  
  
Sapphire woke in the same way she had woken the first time on the ship. She tried to get up but she remembered the pain in her side.  
  
"Not a smart idea doin that, Sapphire." Elizabeth smiled softly. "Don't worry the wound isn't too deep that it hit anything important."  
  
"I should've just given it to him when he first asked." Sapphire sighed, and noticed she was still bleeding a bit.  
  
"He would've still stabbed you." Elizabeth sighed the same as her daughter.  
  
"Why?" She said harshly.  
  
"Because he's a pirate." Elizabeth sighed again.  
  
"That's not a good enough reason!" Sapphire tried to get up again, but cried out in pain and went back down on her mother's lap.  
  
"Perhaps you should refrain from trying to get up." Elizabeth raised a brow. Sapphire nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments. "Sapphire, before you were kidnapped how your father and brother?"  
  
"You mean Will and that boy Timothy?" Sapphire questioned and Elizabeth nodded worriedly. "They seemed fine, but a little worried at the same time, although I didn't see the boy much."  
  
"He's not a boy." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"I suppose, but he acts like one." Sapphire sighed, and again they went into silence. "Will seems nice, but I don't know about that Jack man." Elizabeth gave a small quiet laugh.  
  
"Yes, Jack is a bit strange to say the least." She nodded.  
  
"The very least." Sapphire nodded along with her. "Why do they want the necklace so bad and that piece of paper that was in it?" Elizabeth gave Sapphire a shocked look, as if trying to say, "how did you know that?" but again an opening of the doors interrupted them.  
  
"Come on love." A pirate sneered.  
  
"She can't go." Elizabeth said harshly.  
  
"Well, she has to." He smiled, "She has a meeting with Davy Jones."  
  
"No!" Elizabeth whispered, as he came in and picked Sapphire up, and she winced at the pain. He helped her through the barred doors. Behind her she could hear Elizabeth yell, "NO!" but they were pirates and pirates don't heed the orders of prisoners Sapphire was pushed up on deck where a ship in the distance that was burning could be visible. She gasped almost forgetting the pain that made her slouched. Wreckage could be seen everywhere, and the smell of fire was in the air.  
  
"Ah Ms. Turner glad you could join us!" Sapphire was forced to turn to see Snake. She glared at him. "Flames are excitin' don't you think, maybe you could get a better view up close." He smiled, as the pirate behind her picked her up and began to carry her to the side of the burning ship.  
  
"No!" Sapphire screamed, as he held her over the side.  
  
"You sound just like your mum." Snake nodded at the pirate, and the pirate threw Sapphire over broad. She held her breath as she hit the water. Sapphire surfaced and looked up at the pirates. They were laughing and jeering at her. Sapphire had fallen from the rocks enough times to learn to swim back to shore, but this time there wasn't a shore, and her side started to keel over with pain. Swimming through the pain Sapphire spotted a wall of wood floating on the sea's surface. It must've taken more than twenty minutes to get to the wood, because the ship was already a distance away. Sapphire painted on the wooden frame. Her limbs ached, and her side was beginning to let her fall into a deep sleep again. Darkness took over her, and she pasted out on the wooden frame. 


	8. chapter 8

Tim looked over the side of ship. Everything was sea around them. Nothing had changed out of Port Royal. All he knew was that he had a sister that had been taken and was probably with his mother. Soon they would reach Tourtuga, and they would quickly repair the damage down to the Pearl and get a few more crew members, and then they would go and rescue his mother, and sister. He felt someone come up besides him.  
  
"How'd you know she's really Sapphire?" Tim asked Will.  
  
"Take a good look at her any you'll see." Will reassured his son, "I can tell even if she or you can't." He sighed, "She has the tattoo, that's how I know."  
  
"But you didn't see it." Tim lifted a brow.  
  
"No, but I can tell by the way she acted that she has it." Will nodded. Tim looked down at the water, and something caught his eye, but he looked quickly away at his father, dismissing it as a fish. Something made him look again. It was a girl on a wooden type raft.  
  
"There's a girl in the water!" Tim alerted his father.  
  
"Woman overboard!" Will shouted, and the pirates quickly looked over the side and some went to go get her. Tim looked at him strangely. "What is it?"  
  
"You said woman." He wondered as if it was the strangest thing he had ever heard.  
  
"That's what I get for being around Ana Maria and your mother." Will smiled, as they walked quickly to see the girl and his smile faded. "Sapphire." Will went on his knees to her side.  
  
"Looks like she's been wounded," Gibbs sounded looking at the cut in her side. "Not that deep, but deep enough."  
  
"We should take her below." Will nodded as he picked Sapphire up gently, a hand fell on his shoulder, and he was turned around. All that was there were wrecked pieces of a ship scattered about. Will felt as though he was going to drop Sapphire and looked down at her just in case.  
  
"Do you suppose..." Tim began looking at the wreckage.  
  
"No, Snake's too smart to just have his ship sunk all of a sudden." Will shook his head, and then turned his heel, and turned back his head, "Don't worry your mother's fine." He said that only half believing it himself.  
  
Sapphire woke with a headache, and through out her body. She didn't open her eyes, all she wanted was sleep to take her again. She couldn't imagine having a life like that woman's, what a horrible nightmare she just had. Slowly she opened her eyes and wondered why Nancy wasn't waking her up. Instead of Nancy leaning over her was a man. She gasped and tried to get up, but something was restricting her, and she felt the place where the bandages were wrapped around her stomach, which was also restricting her not to breath properly, and she lay back down steadily.  
  
"Hush, its alright, Sapphire." Will hushed his pained daughter. "You shouldn't move like that." He moved a piece of hair from her face, and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Its not the pain in my side." Sapphire's voice shook, letting tears come a little more after another.  
  
"What is it?" Will asked, stroking her hand. Sapphire watched his hand, and she cleared her tears away.  
  
"My grandfather did this to me when I had scarlet fever." She whispered, trying to hide the more tears threatening to spill out. Will looked at his daughter, and sighed heavily. Sapphire looked like him more than anything, but she was defiantly Elizabeth when it came to her disposition, and personality. A rapping at the door came and they both turned their heads to see Jack.  
  
"Sorry to break this daughter father moment, but I need you up on deck, Will." Jack smiled and left with a hurry.  
  
"How long do you think he was standing there?" Will smiled as he got up from the bed he sat on.  
  
"A long time probably." Sapphire smiled, and watched her father leave. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her.  
  
When Sapphire woke again, she kept her eyes shut. She had found her family. It was a good feeling, but a strange one. Why did they leave her and take her brother? She heard voice that belonged to Tim and some other guy. Sapphire pretended she was asleep again.  
  
"That's her?" The other person said.  
  
"Yeah, doesn't look like an inch me mum." Tim sighed. "But she's an awful prissy and has a serious attitude problem."  
  
"You best not be sayin that mate," He sighed, and Sapphire smiled to herself, "she's going to be awaken up soon and kickin your ass from you say of her." Sapphire frowned a bit.  
  
"She couldn't kick my ass even with a pistol, she hasn't been around weapons and such." Tim lifted a brow, the other boy laughed a bit. Sapphire felt her anger rise up inside her, but she remained 'sleeping'.  
  
"Quite a pretty thing though." He smiled, and Sapphire blushed a bit.  
  
"You always say every girl is pretty," Tim sighed, "No matter what she looks like."  
  
"Tim! Henry!" A call from deck was heard. "Get up here!" Tim seemed to smile a devilish smile while the boy called Henry flushed with anger.  
  
"What?" Henry said impatiently.  
  
"I'll just never get over that." Tim laughed as they both left the cabin. Sapphire lay there for a couple moments. Her nightgown was soggy and uncomfortable. She needed something new, anything new. Quietly she got out of bed, she felt much better, and even the pain in her side had lessened. She heard there was a woman on board, from stories of what her grandfather had told her. Perhaps she had something that Sapphire could borrow. Quietly she strode and opened a chest.  
  
"Oy, what you think you're doin in there?" A voice came from behind her. Sapphire whirled around, a woman stood there,  
  
"I... I was looking for something else to wear." Sapphire said quietly.  
  
"Like what, any ideas girly?" The woman crossed her arms in front of her chest. She had a pair of trousers on with a white shirt.  
  
"Well, I wasn't really thinking of, um, you had on." Sapphire bit her lip scared that this pirate woman might hurt her, but she only gave a smile.  
  
"That's not what I was exceptin' from a Turner," She let her teeth show, "but I'll see what I have for you." The woman went to the chest that Sapphire had opened before. Carefully the woman began to remove objects. Sapphire looked at what was a painting.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know your name." Sapphire said her eyes still on the painting.  
  
"Ana Maria." She said still looking in the deep chest.  
  
"Who's that?" Sapphire asked, pointing to the painting.  
  
"That was me husband, lost at sea he was." A sad look appeared on her eyes. She held a bundle in her arms, and handed it to Sapphire. "Here you go." Ana Maria got up and started to leave.  
  
"Ana Maria!" Sapphire yelled at her and she turned, "I'm sorry I know what its like to lose, but thank you for the clothes."  
  
"I'll never lose him." Ana Maria smiled. 


	9. chapter 9

Sapphire looked at the clothes that Ana Maria had given her. It was a wrap and tight top, which she rolled the sleeves. She was thankful to be out of her wet, cold nightgown, but the wrap was tided at the waist and you could almost see her thigh if she moved enough, but none the less it was a somewhat a dress. She did not have any shoes and was barefoot which she didn't mind. Sapphire sighed and went below deck. It was dark and you could hear the roll of the waves on the bottom. Chests were stored down here. Sapphire gazed through the darkness. Something made a noise, and she jumped.  
  
"Hello?" Sapphire called out to the sound, and it sounded again, "Anyone there?" The noise sounded if it came closer.  
  
"Ouch!" A voice was her reply. Sapphire looked in the direction the voice came. A person stood there and seemed to stare back at her.  
  
"Who's there?" Sapphire yelled, "Show yourself, basted!" Hoping she could sacred the person, but regretted saying it. A little person, in a dirty dress came out from the shadows and Sapphire could now see clearly. "Rachel?"  
  
"Of course its me!" Rachel put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sapphire gave a little sigh of relief it wasn't a pirate. "Your not suppose to be here!"  
  
"I'm sick of Port Royal!" Rachel stomped her foot. "My family never pays attention to me! Its always James this, and James that! I can't stand having a brother! Besides I always wanted to know what its like being a pirate."  
  
"But you have to go home!" Sapphire started to drag Rachel up the stairs, "We have to tell the Captain that you're here and you need to go home!" Rachel stopped.  
  
"I can't." She said quietly.  
  
"What do you can't?" Sapphire's tone became soft and understanding, and crouched down to Rachel's height.  
  
"I don't want to go back!" Rachel let go of Sapphire's hand. "I'm not wanted."  
  
"What do you mean your not wanted?" Sapphire asked, "Of course you're wanted!"  
  
"No, you don't get it!" Rachel looked down, "My family hates me, and my father said so."  
  
"Your father?" Sapphire looked at Rachel almost unbelieving, the commodore was a respectable man, he would never say anything like that to anyone unless a pirate.  
  
"Yes!" Rachel bit her lip as tears streamed down her face, "I got yelled at again for being out on the docks and going to the blacksmiths, he told me I should be more like my brother, and that he was going to send me off to boarding school."  
  
"But, Rachel that doesn't mean that your not wanted." Sapphire smiled trying to reassure the girl, "Listen I'll make a deal, if you truly love being a filthy pirate, then you can stay, but if we ever go back to Port Royal then you have to speak with your parents, and if still want to be a pirate then I'm sure they'll let you stay. Understand?" Rachel nodded her head, "Good." Sapphire stood up and took Rachel's hand. "Come one let's see what they have planned for us." She turned around and bumped into someone. "Damn it." She sighed, "I'm sorry, sir." Sapphire looked up, a boy maybe a little older than her starred down at her smiling. He was very handsome in tanned skin and short black hair.  
  
"You must be the Turner girl." He smiled, and looked down where the slit of the dress was, and she pulled her leg from view and glared at him. She noticed he had the same speak as the person that was talking with Tim "Pretty lil' thin' aint you?"  
  
"Excuse me sir, I prefer to be talked like that." She held tighter to Rachel's hand and pulled her forward. "Especially when children are present."  
  
"I'm not a child." Rachel whispered under her breath.  
  
"Fine then, let's start over." He held his hand out. "My name is Sparrow."  
  
"Sparrow?" Rachel wrinkled her nose. "That's your first name?"  
  
"No, but I prefer to be called that." Sparrow smiled down at Rachel. "My first name's Henry."  
  
"For a pirate, that's unusual." Rachel sighed, "My name's Rachel Norrington." She shook his hand.  
  
"Ah a Norrington." Sparrow looked at Sapphire. "I know you're name already."  
  
"That's interesting since I didn't have the pleasure of introducing myself." She said sarcastically, "You wouldn't be related to Jack Sparrow would you?"  
  
"Perhaps I am," He raised his brow, "Would you hold it against me?"  
  
"No." Sapphire said plainly.  
  
"Alright then," He moved past the girls and headed down the stairs, "Then if you'll excuse me I have to get a couple bottles and I'll be up to join you."  
  
"What kind of bottles?" Sapphire called out, and he turned and smiled.  
  
"Rum of course darling." Sparrow headed back down the stairs. Sapphire gave a sigh and headed back up the stairs holding onto Rachel's hand. The two girls finally reached the deck it was sunny. Sapphire's side began to hurt again, but she ignored it.  
  
"Wow." Rachel whispered, and Sapphire just nodded. It was amazing how beautiful the sea really was and how some of the men work skillfully. Sapphire just then remembered that she needed to show Rachel to Will or Jack whichever one showed up first.  
  
"I didn't know we had a stowaway." A voice laughed behind them, they both turned to see, Tim.  
  
"Where's Will?" Sapphire demanded,  
  
"You mean father?" Tim asked and pointed, "over there, I can get him for you if you want. Your feet might pain you too much if you walk any more."  
  
"No that's fine..." She started but he was off, "Alright." They stood there waiting a moment and then Will came to them.  
  
"How are you feeling, today?" He smiled,  
  
"Better," She said impenitently, "Will, this is Rachel Norrington, Rachel this is William Turner. I found her down below."  
  
"What were you doing down below?" Will lifted a brow.  
  
"Wait," Rachel interrupted them and she turned to Sapphire, "Isn't your last name Turner?"  
  
"Yes?" Sapphire looked at her questionable, she really wasn't in the mood since Sparrow had put her in a bad mood,  
  
"Are you both related?" Rachel pointed to either one of them. Sapphire held her breath and looked at Will, who just glanced at Sapphire. It became silent right there.  
  
"Excuse me, love." A person pushed past through them, carrying a few bottles of something, it was Sparrow, "I need to get this to the Captain before he comes up with a way to get rid of me." Sapphire silently thanked Sparrow and turned to Rachel.  
  
"Come on Rachel, we might get in the way up here, you can sleep with me in the cabin." She pulled Rachel's arm and took one last look at Will, who had already turned his back. Maybe she wasn't ready to have a father yet. 


	10. chapter 10

Sighing heavily Tim looked behind him to see his father coming up towards him. He just smiled at him and looked back out to sea.  
  
"So she didn't even say you're her father?" Tim smiled, Will glared at his son, and he quickly changed the subject, "So when are we goin' to be in Tourtuga?"  
  
"Maybe in a day or so." Will sighed, and scanned the sea again "Why do you think she did that?"  
  
"Don't know, maybe not sure if she believes you or not." Tim look at his father, Will looked a little despaired but he couldn't tell that much. "She's been through a lot, give her time." Will lifted a brow at his son, "What?"  
  
"Nothing." He shook his head smiling. "Did you find the perfect home yet?"  
  
"Yeah," Tim smiled remembering his wife and daughter that were in Tourtuga waiting for him to come and tell them the good news, "It's a little island close to Port Royal, but a ways out." Will patted his son on the back and left him standing in the setting sun, his dirty blond hair waving in the breeze.  
  
"Sapphire who was that?" Rachel asked as Sapphire unbuttoned her top,  
  
"A man." She quietly said as she turned her back to Rachel,  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't take any of that...." Rachel stopped in mid-sentence, and Sapphire knew why, her voice trembled, "What's that on your back?"  
  
"I suppose it's not a good idea to take your clothes off when you sleep on a pirate ship." Sapphire quickly put the top over her shoulders buttoning it up quickly. The cabin lapsed into silence.  
  
"Ms. Sapphire where did you get that thing on your back?" Rachel questioned, quietly.  
  
"I don't know," Sapphire turned to Rachel she looked down. She didn't know what to tell the child. The girl was eleven, besides Sapphire didn't even know what was on her back. All she knew was that she had it her whole life.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rachel said quietly, and she could barely hear it.  
  
"It's not your fault, don't worry." Sapphire took Rachel's hands in hers. "Just don't tell your family or anyone else, OK?" The girl nodded, "Now you better go to bed, Rachel."  
  
"Why?" She started to whine, "I don't see a point! I never get to stay up late."  
  
"Well first off your lucky I'm letting you stay on the ship second I'm now in charge of you and your well being and that my dear is part of your well being." Sapphire smiled as she tucked Rachel into the bed, and kissed the top of her head. She stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rachel yawned,  
  
"Up on deck to see what it looks like in the dark." She smiled, "Good night, Rachel."  
  
"Good night, Ms. Sapphire." The girl turned over on her side and went to sleep. Sapphire quickly snuck out of the stuffy cabin and went up on deck. It was an eerie place at night. The Black Pearl seemed out of limits, the black sails catching the night's breeze. In the far off distance there were lights.  
  
"So do you always come out at night?" A voice made her jump and she turned to stare into the eyes of Sparrow.  
  
"Actually, yes." Sapphire narrowed her eyes, and glared at him, "Do you always enjoy scaring ladies in places they are unfamiliar with?" Sparrow just smiled and moved to her side.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" He sighed and took in the fresh air.  
  
"Yes," She returned her starred to the sea, and the lights caught her attention again, "What's over there?"  
  
"Oh, that's Tourtuga." Sparrow nodded,  
  
"The pirate island?" Her eyes went wide, "The navy's been trying to find that since the pirates have become strong again." His brows shot upward, "I know the Commodore, and he's now going to be the new governor." She quietly said the last part.  
  
"I heard about your grandfather." He said equally as quiet as she did. This confused sapphire, whether or not this was an apology for his passing or a statement which known to be true. "I came up here to warn you that your father wants to talk to you."  
  
"Thank you, Henry." Both of them turned to see Will, smiling. Sparrow shuddered at the sound of his name.  
  
"Its Sparrow." He walked past Will to leave them both alone. Will automatically took his place. It became quiet, and Sapphire crossed her arms to keep warm in the night's cold breeze. Will gave her a blanket, to keep her warm.  
  
"Thank you." Sapphire looked down and tightened the blanket to fit her body.  
  
"That girl is Commodore Norrington's daughter?" Will asked she knew that he was keeping the conversation lit.  
  
"Yes, now it's Governor Norrington." Sapphire sighed, "He became the governor since my grandfather died, and his son, no doubt became Commodore."  
  
"Was that the boy that came over that one day?" He looked at her.  
  
"Yes," She bit her lip not wanting to answer the question that came up next, but the question never came.  
  
"Like father, like son." He just smiled and sighed. She looked at him questionably, and he just shrugged. "Sapphire, do you know what that mark on your back is?"  
  
"A tattoo." Her eyes narrowed again in question.  
  
"No, I mean what do you think it stands for?" Will looked at her waiting for an answer, but she just starred at him blankly. "What does it look like?"  
  
"A map of some sort." She shrugged her shoulders. "Why and how do you know this?"  
  
"I put it there." He looked to the little town lights in the distance, and silence came between them.  
  
"What do you mean you put it there?" Sapphire questioned.  
  
"Do you remember the necklace?" He asked, and she just nodded, "There was a map in it, that map is on your back just in case something like this would happen." Sapphire stood there stunned a bit.  
  
"So you weren't really coming on my eighteenth birthday," Her eyes began to fill with tears and she held them back, "you just really wanted the map."  
  
"No, Sapphire..." Will began,  
  
"Well your not getting the map." She turned, but Will caught her by the arm, and she turned to face him.  
  
"Sapphire," He said calmly, "Your mother and I were planning to come and get you on your eighteenth birthday, but she was taken and I was promise that I would come and get you no matter what. I came and got you, because I love you not because of a map on you back." Tears began to roll down her face, and she turned away from him.  
  
"I saw her." She said quietly. "I was locked up with her." Then she broke into sobs, and Will hugged her close.  
  
He whispered softly in her ear, "Don't worry everything will be fine." 


	11. chapter 11

Sapphire lay awake, remembering what happened last night. Her father had hugged her. She felt safe and warm and loved, and she knew she wasn't alone any longer. Turning over she remembered Rachel. The girl was gone and the boat wasn't moving.  
  
"Rachel!" Sapphire whispered as she jumped out of the bed, "Where are you?" She quickly looked under the bed. Sapphire gasped suddenly, what happened if she had gotten off and was lost on a pirate island? She ran quickly up the stairs to the deck and stopped. Rachel sat on a pile of rope while Jack stood there his back facing Sapphire, talking. Slowly, but steadily Sapphire made her way towards them, careful not to interrupt Jack. Rachel seemed fully immersed in the story.  
  
".... Then I knew that I could save Ms. Elizabeth and myself if...." Jack was off in his own little world.  
  
"You could rope a couple of sea turtles together, with hair from your back." Jack turned to see Sapphire mocking him, and Rachel snapped out of her trance.  
  
"That's not how it goes!" Rachel said disappointedly.  
  
"Captain Jack if you would please refrain from telling a girl false pirate stories." She ignored Rachel's remark.  
  
"But it was just getting good!" Rachel cut in again.  
  
"How do you know it wasn't true?" Jack replied slyly.  
  
"Because you're a pirate." Sapphire crossed her arms.  
  
"Not all pirates tell lies, love." He smiled, and she glared at him as he walked away.  
  
"Well he was getting to the good part." Rachel sighed. "Besides it wasn't hair from his back it was that he made a fire to attract..."  
  
"Rachel those stories are all false, nothing good comes from piracy." She looked at the girl who just crossed her arms in a huff. Sapphire just sighed and looked out to where they were docked. The town, the famous Tourtuga was nothing but sleeping men in the streets and filth.  
  
"So this is the grand city of Tourtuga?" She looked at it questionably. Even if it was a pirate city she could've expected it to be cleaner.  
  
"Don't worry its better at night." The two girls turned to meet the gaze of Sparrow. He walked over to them.  
  
"Funny thought people sleep during the night not the day." Sapphire smiled at him.  
  
"But remember we're pirates," He returned her smile, and came closer to her, he lowered his voice. Rachel just smiled and slowly backed away from the situation, "you don't consider us people."  
  
"If you would act like a real person then maybe I would." She whispered back, and backed away only to feel the rope against her back.  
  
"What do you consider a real person, Ms. Turner?" Sparrow asked stepping back, "Is a person that has feelin's, does a person love, does a person care?" Sapphire looked down, "Or is a person someone that is not me?"  
  
"No, I did not mean that Mr. Sparrow." Sapphire looked back up at him, she knew what she meant and she meant to hurt him, but yet she didn't want to.  
  
"Then what did you mean?" He asked looking at her, she looked back down and shrugged, he put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, love, some rum may let you see things differently." Sparrow walked away, and Sapphire, looked back at the city, and sighed, she was beginning to wish she would just shut up once in a while.  
  
Sapphire looked all around her. Filthy, dirty, stinking pirates all fighting, and doing whatever they felt like. She followed, Will, Jack, Tim, and Sparrow where ever they were going. A pirate and a woman pushed her into the wall with them. Quickly she escaped their little kissing fit and hurried up to the rest of the group.  
  
"Dreadful place isn't it?" Will whispered into her ear.  
  
"How can you stand this place?" She whispered back.  
  
"I don't." He smiled, and she just looked at him. Finally they arrived at a tavern. Will, Jack, and Tim took a table. Sparrow and Sapphire starred at each other. Sparrow sat down in the seat and put his feet on the table. Sapphire remained standing, and he just starred at her.  
  
"Do you want me to pull a chair out for you or somethin'?" He smiled as if he found the point amusing. She answered his question by just pulling out a chair for herself and sitting in it. He gave a little chuckle.  
  
"Do you think all females are helpless Mr. Sparrow?" She lifted a brow.  
  
"You're kind, yes." He answered  
  
"Why is that?" Sapphire wondered.  
  
"You can't fight none of you can!" Sparrow shrugged.  
  
"I wasn't allowed to." She said quietly, Sparrow took his feet off the table and leaned closer to her.  
  
"I could teach you." He smiled. Sapphire's eyes widened, she would absolutely love that, but what would her grandfather say? What would he say about her being on the pirate island?  
  
"When?"  
  
"Is any of you Tim Turner?" A woman came up to them, dragging a little girl by the hand behind her.  
  
"Aye." Tim held his mug of rum up and took a sip. "What is it that you want, girl?"  
  
"I think this belongs to you." She pulled the girl in front of her.  
  
"Sara, have you been causing trouble?" He smiled as he put the little girl on his knee and she hugged him tightly.  
  
"No she hasn't but her mum said to give her to you before she died." The woman crossed her arms.  
  
"She what?" Tim looked up from his daughter to the woman. "What do you mean she died?"  
  
"The woman died," She shrugged, "A bit of a shame if you ask me, quite nice and polite, never causin trouble like some whores here, but all the same she died."  
  
"From what?" Tim bit his lip; his dreams of family life were gone,  
  
"Child birth, 'fraid you been gone too long Mr. Turner." With that the woman left. Sapphire starred after her, and then looked at the little girl. Her light brown hair and her blue eyes you wouldn't think this was Tim's child, but yet facial structure she was. He stood there not daring to cry in front of everyone. The little girl looked at Will.  
  
"Pappy!" She yelled and jumped into his arms, and he gratefully took her. Tim got up.  
  
"Come on, Sara we're goin to the Pearl." He reached for her hand and she took it. They left the tavern and went to the Pearl. Sapphire and Sparrow quietly went over to the table that Jack and Will sat at.  
  
"She was a good woman." Jack took a swing of rum.  
  
"Yes," Will nodded, "Tim had a house already on an island for them."  
  
"Poor bloke." Sparrow shook his head. Sapphire just looked at everyone, and sighed wishing she could say something.  
  
"I better go see how he's doing." Will got up and left the table. Jack got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sapphire lifted a brow at him.  
  
"Got to go do some.... Business." He left, and Sapphire and Sparrow were alone.  
  
"Ms. Turner?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes?" She answered.  
  
"Did you ever try rum before?" Sparrow asked, giving her a mug full of the vile drink, she just shook her head. "Try it and maybe we'll start practicin'." 


	12. Chapter 12

Will opened his son's cabin. Tim sat on the bed while Sara slept. He brushed away a few strands of loose hair from her head. Will walked quietly over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What do you think she did all this time?" Tim asked not even looking up to acknowledge that Will was there.  
  
"She probably just handed out drinks in the tavern." Will shrugged, knowing that it was probably untrue because Sara wasn't even five. "I'm sure she was fine."  
  
"I didn't even know." He looked away from the sleeping little girl. "I shouldn't have even gone out on Pearl!"  
  
"Its not your fault, Tim." Will squeezed his son's shoulder. "No one could've helped it."  
  
"I should've been there." Tim sighed. "Sara was alone, I was never there for her, for either of them."  
  
"Now you have a chance to be there for Sara." Will left Tim to sit there alone, with his sleeping daughter, and him remembering whom he just left his daughter with.  
  
"YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!" Sapphire sang in the loudest voice possible through the streets of Tourtuga. She leaned against Sparrow for some support. He just laughed at her.  
  
"You know you really have a good singing voice." He laughed.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow." Sapphire stopped and pointed a finger at him, "I may have had a bit of rum, but I know when your still exaggerating, so if you would please have some respect for my courtesy then...."  
  
"Sparrow!" A girl came over to him. "I have some dealin's wit you that I need to discuss before you take anyone else."  
  
"I paid for everything, Becca." Sparrow sighed.  
  
"Excuse me!" Sapphire slurred, pushed Sparrow out of the way to face the girl, "You have no right to say what you just to me!"  
  
"What are you the governor's daughter?" The girl called Becca lifted a brow, and looked on the verge of laughter.  
  
"Actually I'm his granddaughter." Sapphire swayed a bit not used to not having Sparrow hold her steady. "So if you little whore just move on so I wouldn't have to hurt you, cause I've been practicin' then I suggest that you move out of my way!" The girl reluctantly went and Sapphire started to walk forward again, and Sparrow hurried after her. "Can you believe she called me a whore?"  
  
"Actually she didn't, she just suggested that you were one." Sparrow smiled, "I can see why, too."  
  
"What are you sayin' Mr. Sparrow?" Sapphire stopped walking in the strangely lit alleyway that lead back to the Pearl. "That I look like a whore?"  
  
"Well..." He shrugged.  
  
"Really?" She shrieked, "Well at least I'm not doing this." Sapphire pulled him in for a kiss, and pulled away starring at him for a moment and then pulled him in for another one. The kiss grew more passionate, and she quickly pulled away and started up again for the Black Pearl. "See I'm not doing that!"  
  
Sapphire woke with a headache. Today she didn't want to get out of the little bed she slept in. She was never going to drink that vile drink again! Her stomach hurt on top of that, and she felt as though she was going to throw up any minute. Suddenly the door flew open, and Rachel hoped on her bed.  
  
"Ms. Sapphire!" Rachel spoke too loudly for her ears. "You have to wake up! You have to meet Sara, it's supposedly your niece you should go and see her, seeing that Tim doesn't feel up to it."  
  
"Perhaps Ms. Sapphire doesn't feel up to it." She didn't even want to know how Rachel figured out that Sara was her niece, but she knew that Rachel would tell her. She slowly opened an eye and looked at Rachel holding a little girl's hand. "Hello, you must be Sara." The little girl hid behind Rachel,  
  
"She's a bit shy." Rachel sighed, "We're going up on deck." They left in a hurry, and Sapphire was very glad, because as soon as she left she spilt her stomach out into a bucket that she didn't even know was there. Personally she didn't care about anything. She started to remember what happened last night and how she got so drunk. Again she closed her eyes trying to picture what happened. Tim carried that girl Sara back to the Pearl, and Will, and Jack followed them, and left her alone with... SPARROW! Suddenly her eyes shoot open, and she moaned, she looked next to her the bed looked neatly made and was fine, it was a good sign they hadn't done anything. She felt made at Will for leaving her with such an irresponsible person! How could he? Her head began to hurt even more and she closed her eyes, but the door opened slowly, and Will stepped in.  
  
"Heard you weren't feeling good." He took a seat next to the bed.  
  
"Where would you get an idea like that?" She smiled, and opened her eyes.  
  
"I shouldn't have left you with Sparrow." Will shook his head.  
  
"I learned my lesson, never to drink that awful, vile drink again." Sapphire sighed, "Do you know anything that happened last night?"  
  
"Let's see," He sat there and thought for a moment, "Sparrow and you walked up to the ship and you were singing very loudly, and you just suddenly pasted out cold, I was afraid for a moment there, but Sparrow was nice enough to put you back down in your cabin."  
  
"You trusted him to do that?" She lifted a brow.  
  
"Surprisingly, yes." He touched her cheek, "He knows not to hurt any girl aboard this ship that is my daughter." They sat in silence for a few moments, while Will quietly stroked her cheek and Sapphire closed her eyes. The question boggled in her mind, but she wasn't sure if she should ask him especially now. The question came out before she could stop it.  
  
"Why did you leave me with grandfather?" Sapphire asked quietly opening her eyes. Will stopped stroking her cheek and looked to the ground, he opened his mouth, "No, don't tell me that you left me because you wanted me to be a lady, I know better. There's another reason, I can see it." It took him a couple minutes to choose his words carefully.  
  
"You know the map on your back?" He asked her and she nodded, "It leads to the Island of Freemen, it has treasure beyond contempt, along with that piece of paper that was in the necklace. We tattooed that map on your back because we knew that there were pirates after that necklace with that map."  
  
"Why is the necklace important?" Sapphire began to feel like this was unreal  
  
"The necklace opens the chest to the treasure, the treasure is never ending, many pirates seek it, but Captain Snake is the only one that actually will go an find it." He sighed,  
  
"Why didn't you go and get it then?" She questioned,  
  
"Because you need the blood of a woman, not just any woman but the blood of the woman that was last carrying the necklace." Will looked at her.  
  
"But I was carrying the necklace last," Her voice faded with every word in that sentence, "Then why didn't they keep me instead?"  
  
"Were you wearing the necklace?" He asked, and she shook her head, "That's why, you need to be wearing it not just holding it in your hand, and your mother was the last one carrying it,"  
  
"That's great, but why did you leave me?" Sapphire propped herself up on one hand,  
  
"We left you because it was safer, and we knew that we were going to come back for you, if you stayed out on the sea pirates could take you and your mother and we wouldn't know how to get to the island and save either one of you." He sighed,  
  
"But sooner or later they would figure out it was me," She shrugged, "I mean I do have your last name."  
  
"Yes, but what did your grandfather say to others when he addressed you?" Will asked.  
  
"He said Swann," Then it snapped into her aching head, "You mean you told him to say that so others wouldn't know?" He nodded, she smiled, "I didn't know my last name until I was ten. I always thought it was Swann, and never Turner. Finally when I found out and grandfather would introduce me I would get angry at him and tell them it was Turner."  
  
"You should really get some sleep now." Will kissed Sapphire's head, "I'm glad we had this talk, Sapphire."  
  
"Me too." She smiled, and thought for a moment, "Father." 


	13. Chapter 13

"Now you stand like this, and I will stand like this." Sparrow showed Rachel a proper stance and how to hold a sword. "Are you ready?" He asked as he took his stance to face her.  
  
"Yes sir." Rachel looked at him unsure of him. Her heart raced and she felt scared. She held her sword in front of her, trying to hold it steady. Sparrow went at her, but she blocked him. On the side Sara clapped with laughter, as Rachel kept blocking the blows Sparrow sent her way. After a while Rachel went forward at Sparrow and struck his hand and it started to bleed. She dropped her sword and started to jump up and down in excitement.  
  
"I won!" Rachel shouted, "I won!"  
  
"Yes, you did." Sparrow said sulkily while rubbing his hand. Sara started to scream in her excitement,  
  
"Sara, we won, we won!" Rachel went to the little girl holding her hands and jumping up and down, "We won against a pirate!"  
  
"Ok girly, that's enough." Sparrow dried the blood off his hand. "Go see if the captain has anything for you two to do."  
  
"We will, but Mr. Sparrow." Rachel cupped her hands to his ear, and whispered, "I still won!" They both ran away. He gave a sigh and looked the sea. Winning for him wouldn't be a strike on the hand. It would be death of someone else.  
  
"Funny I thought pirates always win." Sparrow turned to see Will smiling, and he came towards him  
  
"Not all pirates win, you should know that." He sighed, "How's that girl?"  
  
"Not feeling well at all." Will shook his head, "She seems not to trust you."  
  
"Why would that be?" Sparrow lifted a brow.  
  
"Don't know," A little silence came between them, "What did you do to her last night?"  
  
"Nothin'." He sighed, "Though I would've liked to, but she was pasted out cold." Will was a little surprised by the way Sparrow talked about his daughter to his face, but decided not to show.  
  
"Will!" Jack called from the wheel, "Come take the wheel for me,"  
  
"You never let anyone take the wheel." Will walked over to him, and took it.  
  
"You never were in Tourtuga longer for ten minutes." Jack said as he walked away. Sparrow sighed, and looked back out to the sea.  
  
Tim watched from the side of the ship as Sparrow and Rachel fought a bit, and Sara laughed. She laughed like her mother, her hair was like her mother's. She looked like her mother in every way. Would she even remember her, or what had happened? He hated himself for not being there. Maybe he could've stopped it, just something in his heart told him he could've. Tim turned from the scene and went to looking out to the sea. His mother was still out there, with Snake and his crew.  
  
Sapphire sighed, she had to get up, she had spent the whole day yesterday in the cramped little bed puking. Never again would she drink that vile drink. She blamed Sparrow for that, every bit of it. Slowly she got up out of bed, and put her legs on the side of bed so she could sit. Sapphire began to remember what had happen that night. She remembered swords, mugs filled of rum, and Sparrow. Then a girl, and her own voice yelling at her, the girl walking off, and then... Sapphire let out a gasp. She had kissed Sparrow. In her drunken state she had given him a kiss. Of course she had kissed other boys, but this was a pirate and she had only known him for three maybe four days, she wasn't keeping track. Her head began to hurt again, and she lay back in bed. Suddenly the door burst open and two girls flew in.  
  
"Ms. Sapphire!" Rachel came and sat on the bed while Sara slowly approached it and sat a little behind her. Sapphire got up slowly. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" She smiled,  
  
"Mr. Sparrow taught me how to use a sword!" Rachel squealed excitedly.  
  
"That's good, Rachel." Sapphire nodded at her and turned her attention to Sara who was still unsure of this new lady, "Did he teach you anything?" Sara quickly went behind Rachel, and peaked out from her, Sapphire just smiled warmly and reached out her hand, "Don't worry I promise I wont hurt you, my name is Sapphire."  
  
"I Sara" The little girl touched Sapphire's hand lightly and pulled it away,  
  
"I'm your aunt." She smiled at the girl, and Sara became a little less afraid, and came out from Rachel to go to Sapphire,  
  
"Do you know what happened to my mummy?" Sara asked in wonder,  
  
"I'm sorry, but your mummy died." Sapphire looked at her sadly,  
  
"Why did she do dat?" Sara pouted, "Can I see her again?"  
  
"I'm afraid you can't," Sapphire sighed, "Your mother died in childbirth, Sara."  
  
"But dere was a man dere," Sara looked at her strangely  
  
"What man?" Her eyes narrowed,  
  
"He said somethin' 'bout a necklace, 'n dat she should tell me daddy good bye." The little her sighed, "I never saw her again after I saw dat man."  
  
"What did the man look like, Sara?" She asked her. Rachel had sat still and listened carefully, which Sapphire was grateful for.  
  
"Sara, Rachel its time to eat." Tim walked in, and the two girls jumped off the bed and ran to the galley, Sapphire got up slowly and walked over to her brother.  
  
"Tim, I'm sorry about your wife." Sapphire looked down, "You said she died in childbirth, right?"  
  
"Aye, why?" His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Did she know anyone, like for instance, men?" She said quietly,  
  
"I don't think so, Maria wasn't a whore if that's what your askin'." Tim shook his head.  
  
"I think she was murdered." Sapphire bit her lip,  
  
"What?" He looked at her strangely, "By whom?"  
  
"You need to talk to Sara, ask her what the man looked like who came into their house that night her mother disappeared." Sapphire looked up at him, "She might not be dead, Tim, there may be hope." 


	14. chapter 14

Sapphire stood out on deck, and looked out to sea. Perhaps pirates did have feelings, certainly Tim did, and Will. She wasn't to certain about Captain Jack or Sparrow. Then there was that Ana Maria. That poor woman, her husband lost at sea, never to know if he was dead or alive.  
  
"Oy, girly!" Sapphire turned to see Ana Maria coming up besides her, "Good to see you out of bed."  
  
"I'm never having that vile rum again!" She sighed, "Its certainly not worth it, why do people enjoy it so much?"  
  
"Jack's daft, and the rest jus' seem to like it." Ana Maria shrugged, "Heard about your brother's loss, much like mine, but a man." She smiled, "Don't worry 'bout him." With that she walked off. Sapphire stood there, she had lost her grandfather, but gained a father, and mother, and a family. Ana Maria had just gained piracy. Much like Sparrow. Sapphire pounded on the railing of the ship. Why did her mind keep going to him? He was just like any other man, annoying, self-centered, but yet he wasn't. What was she thinking? Of course he was, but still he was different.  
  
"'Ello, love." Sapphire turned to see someone she really didn't want to see at the moment.  
  
"Its Ms. Turner." She eyed him and hoped that he wouldn't remember the night in Tourtuga. He came up besides her.  
  
"Well Ms. Turner," He smiled, "Did you enjoy Tourtuga?"  
  
"No, it is one of the most evil place on the Earth, I don't know why anyone would want to go there!" Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Not really for woman, unless you're a whore," His smile grew into an evil grin, "But you're well on your way to becomin' one." Sapphire's anger rose, and she slapped him, and placed her hands on her hips. "What was that for?"  
  
"One for calling me a whore, second for completely disrespecting me, third for being a pirate, and fourth for kissing me!" She looked at him her breathing rapid and angry.  
  
"First off I didn't call you a whore, I only suggested it, second I didn't completely disrespect you, third if I'm not mistaken you're also a pirate, and fourth you're the one that kissed me!" He looked at her.  
  
"You could've stopped me!" Sapphire narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Why, Ms. Turner?" He smiled, "I knew you couldn't resist me."  
  
"You are one of the most filthiest pirates, I have ever seen!" She huffed, "I can resist you any time I want you..." Sparrow grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Sapphire melted into his arms, and soon realized what she was doing. She pulled away from him and slapped him harder than before. He rubbed his cheek.  
  
"I told you." He smiled again, and Sapphire let out an aggravated sigh and stomped off into the cabins.

Tim walked into the room where the girls were eating. Slowly he sat down by Sara, and placed her on his lap.  
  
"Is it good?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded and ate another bit of the bread and jam. "Sara, Sapphire told me somethin' 'bout you seein' a man before your mum died, do you know who he was?"  
  
"No, I didn't see 'im very well." Sara took another bit. Rachel next to them listened carefully to every word.  
  
"But you saw him?" Tim asked.  
  
"I only saw 'im a lil' bit." She pinched her fingers to show him.  
  
"What did you see 'bout him?" He sighed, Sara pointed to her cheek.  
  
"'e 'ad a snake on his cheek.""Captain!" A crewmember shouted from the crow's nest, "There's a ship the headed for us!"  
  
"Merchant or Navy?" Jack shouted back up at the person,  
  
"Neither, looks like Snake's!" He shouted back down.  
  
"Snakes?" Will questioned, "Why would is he doing this?" A short pause and they both looked at each other. "Jack you don't think he's found out about..."  
  
"No, there's no way he could've." Jack shrugged, "Unless he was on this ship, mate, there's no other way."  
  
"He's comin' up fast captain!" Gibbs looked to the side of the ship. Will spotted Sapphire coming up from the cabins; she must've heard all the commotion. He quickly went over to her.  
  
"Sapphire you must get back down in the cabin and hide." He pointed down to the cabins.  
  
"Why? What's going on?" Her eyes narrowed,  
  
"Get down in the cabins now, Sapphire!" Will raised his voice, "Snake's ship is coming towards us! Sapphire listen just once!"  
  
"I don't have to go down below I can stay in hiding on the deck!" She crossed her arms. Will started to wonder if she found some rum in the storage area.  
  
"Get below now!" He lowered his voice to a dangerous one.  
  
"I can fight just as good as any man!" Sapphire lowered her voice in the same tone. He knew he was challenging her temper, but it was meaningful. Quickly he glance over her shoulder, the ship was closer and he could see a faint outline on the men on the ship.  
  
"You can watch the little ones." That seemed to calm her down. She glared at him once more and went down below."You're doing it wrong!" Rachel sighed, as she put her hands up again and tried to show Sara how to hand clap properly. "Ok here this is how you do it." Finally after what was like the tenth time, Sara had gotten the hand of it. "There you go!"  
  
"I got it!" Sara clapped her hands together as she finished, and Sapphire flew into the room. "Sappy I got it!" She went running to her.  
  
"Good job!" Sapphire said out of breath and scoped her up, and held her hand out to Rachel. "Come on we're going to play hide and go seek with Tim."  
  
"Yeah!" The two girls jumped up and started to clap.  
  
"But we have to keep quiet." She lead them out of the room and down the stairs to the storage deck. Sapphire looked around for a moment and spotted a wall of stuff. "Let's go behind here." She yanked Rachel's hand and held Sara tight. Sapphire crouched down the two girls besides her. 


	15. chapter 15

Tim looked at the oncoming ship with disgust. Snake had killed his wife, left her to die. Maybe she wasn't dead maybe there was hope. He got his sword ready.  
  
"Ready?" Will asked his son, he was looking at the ship.  
  
"More than ever." Tim said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm going down below to get your mother." He nodded, "I'm sorry about Maria."  
  
"Thank you, father." Tim looked at his father, "I'm sorry 'bout mum, I could've saved her."  
  
"No one could've." Will sighed, "Make sure he doesn't get down below."  
  
"Da, he doesn't know about the rest." He looked back at the ship. He could now see Snake standing at the wheel.  
  
"We can't be too sure." Will's gripped tighten on the sword.  
  
"Otherwise he would've kept her." Tim smiled. Soon the pirates screamed at another, and began their bloody war.  
  
Sapphire heard the noise from above. Rachel and Sara clung to her tightly they were shaking with fear. Her hart raced in her throat. A noise of boots clinging down the stairs came come. She held her breath, please no, she thought. Rachel and Sara held on to her tighter. Sara opened her mouth but Sapphire covered it.  
  
"Shh..." Sapphire put her finger to her lips. The boots came closer to where they were sitting. She took a deep gulp as a figure looked over the pile of boxes.  
  
"Was wonderin' where you hidin'." Sapphire looked up, it was Sparrow.  
  
"God damn it Sparrow, you nearly scared me to death!" She gasped, and let out a breath that she was holding. "How's my father, and brother?"  
  
"Their doin' jus' fine." He smiled, "Were you really that scared?"  
  
"Yes." Sapphire's eyes narrowed at him, "Mr. Sparrow if you will please be going since I prefer not to be found!"  
  
"Don't worry, love you wont be...." He stopped talking, his eyes widened.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow?" She started to get up and see what was wrong. Just over him was a man, standing there, and she gasped. It was Snake.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Turner, we meet again." Snake smiled as he pulled a sword from Sparrow's back. Sapphire leapt over the boxes just before he fell, she caught him.  
  
"Bastard." She hissed, and Sparrow fell into unconsciousness.  
  
"Do we have feelin's for this Sparrow?" He lifted a brow Sapphire just narrowed her eyes. "Ah, poor birds, perhaps heaven will be better than this." He lifted his sword above his head, but a call from above called to him.  
  
"Captain Snake, she's sinkin'!" One of his crewmembers called. Snake turned back to them,  
  
"Have fun." He growled and sliced her cheek. Sapphire let out a gasped, and felt her cheek. She took it away and blood appeared. Quickly she got up and pulled the two girls from their huddled position.  
  
"Come on, girls we have to get up on deck." Sapphire began to drag Sparrow across the ground.  
  
"Are they gone?" Rachel asked hurrying up besides her.  
  
"Now they are." She gasped, as she pulled Sparrow up the stairs.  
  
"Where are we going?" Another question shot at Sapphire.  
  
"Up on deck to see if we can escape this hell." Sapphire pulled Sparrow up another step.  
  
"Why?" Rachel asked another.  
  
"The ships sinking." Sapphire was beginning to get annoyed with all the questions, as she pulled Sparrow the rest of the way. There were few people left on deck, it was mostly scattered with blood, and bleeding bodies. Rachel gasped at the sight while Sapphire searched it for her father. Finally Will appeared his shoulder seemed wounded, but he seemed able to do work.  
  
"Your safe." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her, he touched her cheek, "What happened."  
  
"Mr. Sparrow had found us, and then Snake stabbed him and found me." She looked down, "We have to get off the ship it's sinking."  
  
"I know, go get on that boat." He pointed to the other side where Snake's ship wasn't. His ship was now out of sight.  
  
"What about you?" She asked grabbing his arm,  
  
"I'll be fine." He reassured her, touching her cheek gently.  
  
"Father!" Sapphire called as he began to walk away, "I need a little help." She motioned to Sparrow and the girls that were behind her. Will smiled and went over to her. He picked up Sparrow and carried him in the little boat. Inside the boat, were Tim, Ana Maria, and Gibbs. Immediately Sara went to Tim. Sapphire grabbed her own father's arm.  
  
"Please don't leave me again." Tears started to stream down her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry I'll come back." He smiled,  
  
"Why are you leaving anyway you don't have to." She looked into his eyes pleadingly.  
  
"I have to find, Captain Jack." Will kissed her forehead again.  
  
"Why do you have to find me, I'm right here?" Jack strode up to them.  
  
"Jack!" Will called in surprise. "I thought you were..."  
  
"Never, mate." Jack jumped in the little boat with them, "Come on, Mr. Turner." Will jumped into the lifeboat, and cut the ropes that held it to the Pearl. Soon they splashed into the water. They watched in the distance as the Black Pearl sank. "There goes my bloody ship again." 


	16. chapter 16

Sapphire looked at everyone in the little boat. Rachel and Sara slept on her lap as well as Sparrow. Ana Maria slept on Jack shoulder; she was bleeding from her arm. Jack and Will sat next to each other as well as Gibbs and next to her was Tim. The moonlight was strong enough to see everything, since there wasn't any other light source.  
  
"Warm?" Will smiled at her.  
  
"Fairly." She sighed. "Where are we going?"  
  
"A ship's going to pick us up." Jack spoke up from under his hat.  
  
"How do you know?" Sapphire asked. No answer came from any of them. "Alright, what if it's a pirate ship?"  
  
"That would be exactly what we be wantin'." He smiled.  
  
"Jack?" She quietly said.  
  
"Yes, love?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm sorry about your ship." She looked down and noticed that she was stroking Sparrow's hair, and she immediately stopped. Silence came upon them. She started to drift of to sleep when a shout came from over head and noticed that a ship was upon them.  
  
"Oy, need help down there?" The person shouted.  
  
"Yes!" Jack shouted up at him, and then mumbled, "bloody moron." The person threw down a rope and the little boat was right next to the ship.  
  
"What about them?" Sapphire asked motioning to the people asleep. Jack woke Gibbs and Tim.  
  
"Carry them." Jack pointed to the people asleep, and he threw Ana Maria over his shoulder and accidentally woke her.  
  
"Jack, I can climb myself, bloody idiot!" She protested, but Jack held on to her and carried her up. Then Tim took Sara and Gibbs took Rachel. Will was about to take Sparrow when he woke and starred up at Sapphire.  
  
"Come on Sparrow go up." She shifted under the wait, trying to get up.  
  
"Will you be takin' care of me?" He smiled.  
  
"No." She smiled sweetly, "Now go up."  
  
"I'm only gettin' up if you fix me up." Sparrow held her down. Will just rolled his eyes and sat there preparing for a long fight, and knowing that Sparrow wasn't going to win.  
  
"If you don't get up, Mr. Sparrow, I'll be fixing you up the way I want and you may not like it." She smiled again.  
  
"You wouldn't." He looked up at her.  
  
"I'm not as much of a lady as you think, Mr. Sparrow." She said knowingly. Unwillingly he started to get up but pain shot through him and he fell back down.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to carry him up." Will whispered to Sapphire.  
  
"You're not carryin' me any where mate.' He tried again, but failed, "Or you could." Will picked him up and carried him up the ladder. Sapphire, being the last one, carefully stood in the unstable boat and clung to the ladder. She started to climb it. When she was just one more step when the hurt in her side flared up, and she almost fell back into the water but someone caught her hand, and pulled her up.  
  
"You alright?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She nodded, and looked around the ship. It was all pirates. Rachel and Sara must've been taken down below along with everyone else, but Jack and Will and her. She looked to her side and saw that Will was walking off and quickly went to follow him, feeling a little strange being with pirates in the dark on an unknown ship. She soon realized that Will was following Jack into a room. He knocked and the door opened, letting the three in. It was beautifully decorated, but yet a little messy showing off precious jewels and metals. The door closed behind them and Sapphire began to feel trapped and went behind Will to protect herself. She took this room to be the captain's quarters.  
  
"Ah, Captain Sparrow." A woman stood at another doorway, smiling at them, she was about twenty-six or so, she had black hair, and what seemed to be black eyes, her skin tan from the sun. "Come to visit again?"  
  
"As always darling." Jack smiled,  
  
"Mr. Turner, nice to see you again." She smiled at Will, and looked behind him at Sapphire who had only come a little out of hiding, "My God is that lil' Sapphire? Hell I haven't seen you since you were three, you look jus' like your da."  
  
"Jackie, we're in a bit of a squabble." Jack spoke up and she turned to him.  
  
"What kind of a squabble?" She asked,  
  
"The Pearl's gone." He shrugged.  
  
"I'm guessin' you mean the Black Pearl," She smiled and walked over to the table that sat in the middle of the room, "Cause this Pearl's still here." Jack just rolled his eyes, as she sat down and put her feet up on it crossing them. "So what is it that you be wantin' 'Captain' Jack?"  
  
"I need to take this ship instead." He smiled and pointed at the ground.  
  
"Try as you might, cause I see no profit in it for me, mate." She lifted a brow.  
  
"How 'bout a favor for your ol' da, eh?" Jack pointed to himself.  
  
"Still seein' nothin' in it for me, ol' da." Jackie mocked him.  
  
"Fine." He sighed, "Dear William, has lost Ms. Elizabeth to Snake, who's goin' after Freeman's island, and if you give me this ship, which if I remember correctly gave you to meanin' bought it, that I'll give you 10% of the plunder."  
  
"Jack." Will called, but they ignored him.  
  
"75." She looked at Jack.  
  
"25."  
  
"65"  
  
"30"  
  
"60"  
  
"40"  
  
"55"  
  
"50"  
  
"Deal." Jackie stuck out her hand, and Jack looked down and seemed to cruse himself, but took it anyway, and then she turned to Will, "I'm truly sorry for your loss, but have to make a profit out of it some how, besides Elizabeth is a good woman, and I'm sure the Pearl can get to her in time." She dropped her feet from the table and clapped her hands together. "Now, where's me dear, brother?"  
  
"Down below getting treated." Will shrugged, and she nodded and started for the door.  
  
"Perhaps Jackie now's not the best time for pushin' this captain thing in his face." Jack looked at her and she turned, "or his name."  
  
"I think it's the best time for that." She smiled evilly and left. 


	17. chapter 17

Gibbs lay Rachel down on the little bed and left. Tim soon followed with Sara and laid her down next to Rachel. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Sara's hair. Her eyes fluttered opened and starred back at him.  
  
"Go back to sleep, love." He whispered.  
  
"Daddy, are we going to find mummy?" She peered up at him and yawned.  
  
"Daddy's goin' to try, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead. "Now, go back to sleep."  
  
Sapphire looked around the ship, and looked at the sunrise. The sun was just breaking the horizon now, and she still hadn't gotten any sleep. This ship looked identical to the Black Pearl, but had white sails and was smaller. The darkness of the ship made the white sails stand out even more, than if it was just another navy ship or merchant ship.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Turner." She turned to meet the eyes of Jackie. "How are you likin' your stay on the Pearl?"  
  
"I don't know yet." She answered truthfully.  
  
"Do you want some new clothes or somethin'?" She looked her up and down, "Cause I'm 'fraid that's not fittin' for a girl like you."  
  
"That would be wonderful!" Sapphire looked at Jackie with the up most respect, "If you wouldn't mind, I prefer a blue or even a white one."  
  
"What are you talkin' 'bout?" She lifted a brow. "All we have here is brown or black."  
  
"Brown?" She wrinkled her nose. "What kind of color is that for a dress?"  
  
"A dress?" Jackie laughed out loud, and Sapphire soon realized what she was talking about and she began to feel stupid. "Sorry to disappoint you girly, but all we have are pants. Besides why would you be wantin' to work in a dress?" She sighed heavily, "What did you do on the Black Pearl?"  
  
"I watched the children." Sapphire became quiet, knowing that it wasn't that important.  
  
"Alright since me da's gotten all soft you can watch the kids." She walked away.  
  
"Ms. Sparrow!" Sapphire called and she turned, "Thank you."  
  
"Its captain, girly." Jackie walked away.  
  
"Jack its not going to work." Will shook his head.  
  
"Listen you take Elizabeth, and then give them the bonnie lass, besides that's the one they want anyway, then we'll go in and rescue her." Jack shrugged.  
  
"No," He whispered, "A lot could go wrong, it won't work."  
  
"What's not going to work?" the two men turned to see Sapphire with her hands on her hips. "What's not going to work?"  
  
"Nothin', love, jus' sayin' that...." Jack began.  
  
"Captain Sparrow wants you." She cut in and pointed over her shoulder at Jackie, and walked towards her father while Jack left.  
  
"Fine, call her captain, but not me, bloody women." He mumbled, while she took her spot besides Will.  
  
"He's not too happy that you said that." Will smiled.  
  
"What were you talking about with Jack?" She asked, and his smile fell, and he looked away from her.  
  
"Nothing." He shook his head.  
  
"It wasn't nothing, it was something." Her eyes narrowed, "Was it a plan?" He looked up and started to wonder how much she heard.  
  
"Yes," Will nodded, "To save your mother."  
  
"Who was the bonnie lass?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"You." He answered truthfully, there wasn't a point of hiding anything from her now. "They don't need your mother's blood Sapphire, they need yours."  
  
"What?" She breathed.  
  
"The real way to open the chest is to give the blood of the woman who bears the mark of the being of the island." He looked at her, "We changed the myth to the woman who bears the necklace." Silence came between them.  
  
"How can you change a myth, and a myth isn't real?" She looked at him.  
  
"You tell people different and tell them they had it all wrong," He smiled, "Besides a myth is just an unproven fact, meaning that not all myths are untrue, and some people don't believe it, anyway."  
  
"Then why did you put the mark on my back?" She asked harshly, as anger rose inside her.  
  
"To protect the island," Will looked outward to the sea. "We didn't know about the myth until a pirate told us."  
  
"Why would you need to protect the island?" She asked,  
  
"That island holds treasure beyond belief, Sapphire any man that takes a piece of that gold will become one of the most powerful man in the world." He sighed. "There's many men on that ship but all will become powerful and deadly."  
  
"So you're going to give me to them to save mother?" She whispered through gritted teeth.  
  
"No, we're just going there to save your mother, not getting the treasure." He reassured her. "That's why we left you in Port Royal to hide you."  
  
"That's not a very good hiding spot." She smiled, and silence came between them, "How much treasure is there again?"  
  
"Beyond belief." He sighed, she looked at him sideways smiling, "No Sapphire you're not going to open it."  
  
Sparrow sat up in his bed, and looked over. Tim sat on his daughter's bed looking at her. He felt bad for him, but at the same time envied him. Tim had asked Maria so many times to come aboard the Black Pearl, to come with him, but she refused saying that it was no place to raise a child especially a girl, so she stayed in Tourtuga.  
  
"Careful mate you might become blind if you stare too long." He smiled.  
  
"She looked so much like her." Tim looked up at him, "She could still be alive."  
  
"I hope so." Sparrow walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I hope so." He repeated and went up on deck.  
  
"Henry!" A shout came from the side of the ship, and he regretted coming up. Jackie waved at her brother, and walked over to him, leaving Sapphire smiling and shaking her head. "Henry, how's you're side?"  
  
"Its Sparrow, Jackie." He said through gritted teeth,  
  
"That's Captain to you, then." She smiled.  
  
"Thought Da was takin' over that job." He smiled.  
  
"Only for the time bein'." She messed with his hair. "But I'm still captain." Jackie smiled, and leaned closer to him, he was just a bit taller than her, and she propped herself up for such. "I think Sapphire fancies you."  
  
"Right, and I'm Captain Henry." He looked doubtful,  
  
"Thought your name was Sparrow." She left smiling, and he glared at her. Shrugging he went towards Sapphire. Maybe she would take some rum tonight. 


	18. Chapter 18

Jackie looked at her father with her arms crossed over her chest angrily. Jack was steering the ship and just looking towards the horizon.  
  
"Let, me captain MY ship!" She shouted at him,  
  
"First off love I bought the ship." He smiled, pointing at her.  
  
"Yes, and you gave it to me!" She glared at him, and for some reason it kept him quiet. "Do you even know where you're goin'?"  
  
"Soon I'm goin' to need that Turner girl to show the rest of the way." He sighed.  
  
"Give it to me, Jack!" He opened his mouth to say something but someone spoke before he could.  
  
"Captain Sparrow!" Gibbs came running up to them.  
  
"What?" They both turned.  
  
"A ship is commin' up on port side." He seemed to be confused on which to talk to. "Doesn't look like Snake's ship, but definitely a pirate ship, sir. Doesn't seem friendly either."  
  
"Excuse me!" Jackie shouted, noticing the sir.  
  
"Prepare the crew for battle." Jack nodded,  
  
"Wait, Mr. Gibbs!" She spoke up, "I'm the captain of the Pearl, I except orders to come through me not him! Is that clear?" He nodded, "Good prepare the crew for battle."

"Mr. Sparrow, I'm sure you have no regret what so ever of coming to check on me that night." Sapphire smiled.  
  
"Did I say I was checkin' on you Ms. Turner?" Sparrow questioned her. "I could've been checkin' on the girls."  
  
"True," She seemed to be in thought, "but why did you check on us?" He looked at her.  
  
"Sorry to break up this love fest," Jackie swooped in, "but we're goin' to be under attack, oh say in 'bout ten minutes I would say."  
  
"Its not Snake is it?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"No, just some pirate ship, good for takin' some rum." She left, probably going to warn the other crew. Sapphire looked at Sparrow.  
  
"Better go hide." He shrugged and started off.  
  
"Wait," Sapphire grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes and blushed a bit, "you can't fight your still wounded."  
  
"Only a lil'." He smiled and went off.

The Pearl was caught up in a bloody war between pirates. Sapphire quietly snuck from the cabins, to the deck to watch. She had never seen anything like this before. She took a hiding spot behind some rope, watched in aw. She felt the dagger that she had put in her boot just in case.  
  
"'Ello love." Sapphire looked up, a pirate smiled at her, and held something above his head and put her out cold.Tim slashed another one across the neck, leaving him bleeding. He quickly looked around for any other opponents. Sighing he quickly he went to go down to the cabins to see how Sara, Rachel and Sapphire were doing. Then he stopped. A person seemed to be sneaking down to the cabins. He hurried over to the person, and grabbed its arm. The person spun around. Tim looked into the person's fearful eyes.  
  
"Maria?" He whispered.  
  
"Tim!" She threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. "I told you a pirate ship wasn't a good place to rise children."Will watched as the ship quickly left them. Sighing he turned to meet Jackie's eyes.  
  
"Did Jack give you your ship back?" He smiled.  
  
"Will," She said calmly, "I can't find Sapphire."  
  
"What do you mean you can't find Sapphire?" His smile faded, "Have you searched everywhere?"  
  
"Yes, even in the storage area." Jackie looked at him, "They must've taken her with Sparrow."  
  
Sorry I know short Chapter, but I really wanted to say thanks to all the reviewers you guys are great! I know I usually do that at the end, but I felt like doing it now, but I will do it at the end too! Enjoy the rest of the story! 


	19. chapter 19

Sapphire stirred awake, her head hurting, and she let out a little moan, but a hand silenced her. Quickly her eyes opened. Sparrow sat there a finger to his lips. Pirates stood behind him, unfamiliar ones. She felt a pair of hands forced her to stand up, and she struggled against it.  
  
"Come on, lass." A pirate tightened on her,  
  
"Let me go bastard!" She growled at him, he laughed and was followed by more laughter, Sapphire looked around, pirates were everywhere, and there wasn't an escape, this time.  
  
"Feisty one," He laughed, she looked over at Sparrow who now had two pirates holding him steady. He looked at her and then back at the mob of pirates that stood before them. Suddenly he let her go. "Be good now." She turned and glared at him.  
  
"Bloody pirate." She hissed.  
  
"Don't worry love," He smiled, "The captain will be makin' good use of you."  
  
"Mr. Love," She turned to face a man with a big brimmed hat, "well what do we have here?" He cupped her face in his hand.  
  
"Got her off the Pearl, captain." Love nodded,  
  
"The Pearl, eh?" He smiled, "Take her to my cabin, make sure she's comfortable."  
  
"No!" Sparrow shouted, and struggled against the grip of the men that held him.  
  
"I'm not a whore captain!" Sapphire shouted as he turned his back,  
  
"Not a whore?" He laughed as he turned to face her, "Then what kind of girl are you, missy?"  
  
"A pregnant one." She lied, saying the first thing that came to mind, and she cursed herself for not thinking of a better one.  
  
"You don't look it." He listed a brow.  
  
"I just found out," Sapphire looked down,  
  
"Well congratulations, miss, and who's the lucky father?" He asked.  
  
"He is." She nodded towards Sparrow to catch a glimpse of him, he seemed a little surprised but went along with what she was doing, and she thanked him for that. He stood there thinking of questions, but looked at the captain.  
  
"Well like father like son," He shrugged, "Well miss I'm sure you'll find your accommodations fitting to your likin', cause you'll be stayin' in my cabin." Sapphire's head shot up.  
  
"Do you not have any respect for a woman?" She asked as two pirates grabbed her and steered her towards his cabin,  
  
"Yes, I don't have any for whores." He smiled and followed them. She struggled against the two pirates,  
  
"I'm not a whore!" She shouted, "Bastards get your filthy hands off me!" They lead her to a room, it wasn't huge but it wasn't small. They threw her in there and closed the doors. She quickly got up, and faced the captain. She was about to slap his face when he caught her.  
  
"Now I wouldn't be doin' that love." He smiled, "You best be savin' your energy."  
  
"You're not going to get anything from me, captain!" She said through gritted teeth as his grip on her wrist tightened, she winced.  
  
"You're not pregnant are you?" He looked at her, and she just looked down, "Then don't worry miss you're not goin' to be in any pain."  
  
"You're not going to have me!" She shouted, he lifted her wrist higher and pulled her closer to him,  
  
"We'll see 'bout that." And he kissed her roughly on the lips. Sapphire tried to pull away, but couldn't. He was leading her to the bed. She started to beat his chest to try and loosen it, but wasn't working. She felt his hands go to the place where the wrap was tie safely, and he loosened his grip on her and she quickly broke free of his grasp and went to the other side of the room. "Come on love it will only be short, I promise."  
  
"I don't take promises from pirates." She got the knife that was hidden in her boot, and held it in front of her. Tears streamed down her cheek.  
  
"What are you goin' to do with that, girly?" He laughed.  
  
"Come near me, and I swear I'll make you wish you hadn't come across any woman." She looked at him, with her knife in front of her. He started for her, and caught her up in an embrace. Sapphire smiled, and lowered her knife to his groin. He cried out in pain as the knife went through his clothes. His hands went to his crotch and backed away. "I told you."  
  
"Love, Hath get in here and take her away!" He shouted in a high voice, and the two pirates appeared taking Sapphire away. Sapphire let the tears fall freely but she was smiling through them.  
  
"Pappy!" Sara ran into Will's arms. "We found mummy!"  
  
"I know darling," He smiled weakly.  
  
"What's wrong pappy?" She looked at him.  
  
"Ms. Sapphire's gone." Rachel spoke up for him, and Will put her down, "She was taken with pirates."  
  
"Why?" Sara questioned.  
  
"I don't know." Will shook his head, "Why don't you go see what your mother's doing?" The two girls nodded and went down to the cabins. Will sighed heavily, and went to look at the open sea. He had lost both his wife and daughter, on two different ships, how had he managed that?  
  
Tim looked into his wife's eyes, and stroked her cheek.  
  
"I thought you dead." He smiled,  
  
"Well, I wasn't." She smiled back, "I was captured by Snake."  
  
"Snake?" Tim frowned, "How did you manage to get away?"  
  
"I snuck away," Maria looked down, "I wasn't behind bars like your mother, and I was in the crew quarters."  
  
"Why?" He held her hand,  
  
"I was...." Tears started to come out of her eyes,  
  
"What did they do to you?" He asked her, and she just went into many sobs into his chest, "Don't worry they'll never get you again, I promise."  
  
"I escaped onto Keller's ship after Snake had a fight with him, I dressed as a man." She wiped the tears out of her eyes, "I heard they caught your sister, Tim, she won't have a chance with Keller." 


	20. chapter 20

"Go on girly get in!" A pirate opened the bars of the cell and threw Sapphire in. She sat where she fell and tears fell from her eyes, and she wasn't smiling any more. She covered her eyes and hugged her knees. Sapphire felt arms go around her and she nestled herself into a chest.  
  
"Its ok, love." It was Sparrow, "Did he do anything to you?" She shook her head, "What happened?"  
  
"He tried to do that, but I had a chance to get away and took out a dagger that I had and when he came close enough I stabbed him." She sighed heavily, still in his arms.  
  
"In the stomach?" He looked down at her, and she shook her head.  
  
"Lower." She wiped some tears that were spilling. Sparrow quickly pulled her from his chest to look at her.  
  
"Girly, you're the one that shouldn't be cryin'." He looked at her hard, and tears began to fall again, and he pulled her in again. "Don't worry, everythin' will be fine."  
  
"No, it won't." She shook her head, "I'm never going to see anyone again!"  
  
"I promise you will." Sparrow held her while she cried a bit longer, and until she cried herself to sleep, on his chest. He leaned against the wooden wall and fell asleep.  
  
"Get up, boy!" A pirate shouted, as he picked up Sparrow and another picked up Sapphire roughly to stand them on their feet. Sparrow looked over his shoulder at Sapphire. She seemed scared but kept a strait face. They pushed the up on deck. Pirates stood around them, the captain wasn't any where in sight. Sparrow smiled at that little observation. Sapphire noticed it too, and looked over to him, not smiling. A man came up to them.  
  
"Where's the captain?" Sparrow smiled,  
  
"He's not feelin' good at the moment." The man nodded, "So I'll be doin' this lil favor for him." The pirates all around him smiled at another, and Sparrow's smile fell.  
  
"What favor?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"You see that island over there missy?" He pointed to a little island, "Hope you like it cause that's where you'll be stayin' for a while." He grabbed her, and whispered in her ear, "You should've done what the captain wanted." Again he pushed her towards the plank, and she stepped on it. The piece of wood was unsteady and moved every time she took a step near the edge.  
  
"Be careful, girly, the sharks, I hear are hungry today." Love pounded hard on the little plank making her fall and land in the water. Sparrow was quickly shoved to the plank.  
  
"Gentlemen, please, I'm sure we can work thin's out." He smiled, and they all broke out into laughter. They just shoved him making him fall into the water. Sapphire was already half way to the island, and Sparrow quickly followed her. She arrived on the island soaked, and Sparrow came up right after her. He didn't even bother to look at the ship, and began to stare at the island as in disbelief.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"This is Freeman's island." He looked in wonder.  
  
"What?" Sapphire looked at him. "It can't be wouldn't they be here already?"  
  
"They are." He pointed to the white sails that were visible through the night  
  
"Thank the Lord!" She exclaimed and started to walk towards the sails, but Sparrow caught her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"That's not the Pearl." Sparrow sighed, still holding on to her wrist. "That's Snake's."  
  
"What are we going to do?" She looked in his eyes, which were filled with fear, but he hid it well. "We have to go save my mother!"  
  
"That's smart, just the two of us!" He yelled.  
  
"Are you scared Mr. Sparrow?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"No, Ms. Turner, I think it is you who is scared." He smiled,  
  
"I'm not the one that's trying to hide from Snake!" She yelled at him, and started towards the sails again, "You low bred pirate!"  
  
"Listen," He marched up to her, and stopped her, "if you want to go get yourself killed go ahead, but all I'm sayin' is that if you go there tryin' to save your mum, your goin' to either die or their goin' to find out they need you instead and then still kill you!" Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest and looked down, and then back up at him.  
  
"Its just that I never knew what it was like to have a mother, or father, or brother, and now I have all of the that I don't intend on losing it." Her eyes filled with tears as she talked. "I just can't, I'll be alone."  
  
"You'll never be alone." He held her hands unknowingly to both of them. "Listen your father and Captain Sparrows will be here soon, then we can go and get them." Sapphire looked down at their hands and she slipped hers out of his and turned away. Then looked at him, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. She followed his lead to the sand. He went to her neck. She smiled,

"I knew you couldn't resist me."


	21. chapter 21

Will sighed heavily. They were approaching another island. This one was probably the same as the other ones, no Sapphire or Sparrow. He looked at it closely. White clouds were overhead of the trees, and they were pretty close too. If only they had Sapphire they could find Freeman's island. He should've kept a closer eye on her. Sparrow could handle himself, better than Sapphire. Sapphire had a temper, and was dangerous when she was on it. He looked closer at the clouds, they didn't look like clouds they were sails! Will looked at the island. He began to recognize it, as he had seventeen years ago.  
  
"Jack!" Will shouted towards the wheel where Jackie and Jack were fighting again. "Its Freeman's Island!"  
  
"What?" They both asked.  
  
"That's Snake's ship!" He shouted again,  
  
"Are you sure mate?" Jack asked, pushing Jackie off the wheel.  
  
"Yes!" He nodded.  
  
"Put the anchor down, lads!" Jack shouted, "Mr. Turner and I are goin' ashore."  
  
Sapphire lay there for a few more minutes on the soft beach ground. She didn't feel like getting up from the warm spot. She felt a warm presence behind her. It was Sparrow his arms were wrapped around her. Steadily she turned around to face him. Her stomach grew butterflies. His still closed, but he was smiling.  
  
"Mornin'." He smiled at her opening his eyes very slowly.  
  
"Morning, Mr. Sparrow." She said as she stretched. She began to get up, but he pulled her back down.  
  
"Where do you think your goin', Ms. Turner?" He sat up on the sand.  
  
"To go sit in the cold water, to actually bathe for once." She smiled,  
  
"You don't need to bathe." He emphasized bathe, "You look fine they way you are." He kissed her lightly on the lips, and he started to get up, "but since you're doin' that I might as well join you."  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Sparrow, I don't think I said you could join me." She got up next to him smiling, "Now if you'll...." He grabbing her and kissing her cut her short. They began to melt to the ground again.  
  
"Sapphire!" They broke part quickly and turned to meet both of their father's eyes. Will stood there in shock while Jack just stood there looking around for something else to look at.  
  
"Hello father." She quickly stood up and smiled at him, she put her hands behind her back "Lovely day isn't it?"  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her, but looked at Sparrow who came up besides her slipping his arm into hers.  
  
"I'm fine." She quickly jumped forward as if something had bit her back and went besides Will. "Snake's ship is here." She said finally. "We could probably go there, and rescue mother."  
  
"Does that look like Snake's ship?" Sparrow got a closer look at it, and looked around him, Will and Jack were gone, "Sapphire,"  
  
"It has to be Snake's ship." She shook her head.  
  
"Sapphire!" A shout came.  
  
"Sparrow, I told you...." Sapphire turned around to looked at him, but instead she saw navy men standing around them, and a couple holding Sparrow and she gasped,  
  
"Is this Sparrow?" It was James, and he pointed towards Sparrow. He went to her, "Ms. Turner I have been searching for you, and your maid came to me with this." He held out a piece of paper she looked at it. He put it away and took her hands in his. "Sapphire, I was searching for you, come now, we have to go back to Port Royal." He led her towards the ship with the white sails. 


	22. chapter 22

Sapphire sat on the chair by the vanity. She starred at her reflection, now she was clean and had her hair done and dress on. She was pretty again. Happy, she was going back home. Tears started to fall down her eyes, and she burrowed her face in her arms.  
  
"Aw, miss don't worry you'll marry well with James." Nancy came over to her, and patted her shoulders.  
  
"Why did you give them the map?" She shouted.  
  
"I didn't, they searched the house there was nothing I could do, miss." She sighed, "Why I thought you would want to be saved."  
  
"And go back to Port Royal to marry James, to remember that my grandfather died, to remember that my father had come there asking me to be family with him my mother and brother?" Sapphire looked at her maid, "No of course I would want to go back to Port Royal after all that." She said sarcastically, tears streaming down her face. She sat back down in the vanity chair again, and cried into her arms.  
  
"Miss what's wrong?" She asked, as she picked up Sapphire head. Sapphire just turned away trying not to look at the concerned maid. "Miss..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Nancy, nothing's wrong." She smiled through the tears that were streaming down her face.  
  
"Did you fall for a pirate?" Nancy asked, looking at Sapphire.  
  
"No, I just loved when I wasn't suppose to." She sighed and started to get up, "I'm going to see that pirate down below."  
  
Will looked over to Jack. He was still crouched be the tree.  
  
"We should've took them, and not have to worry about this." He whispered,  
  
"We're goin' to get 'em back, don't worry mate." Jack nodded towards the ship, "bloody navy ship probably knows we're here."  
  
"Or they heard about Snake's ship and want to get them." Will shrugged,  
  
"Alright since their waitin' we'll wait." He shrugged,  
  
"What?" Will looked at him questionably, "But Jack..."  
  
"Don't worry we'll get that bonnie lass."  
  
Sapphire silently went down to where Sparrow was being held. It was down below, and behind the bars. She looked at him. He sat in his cell with his head down. He must've heard her because his head shot up towards her. Quietly she went over to the bars.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow," She said quietly, and put her head down, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Ah, don't worry love," He smiled, "I'm sure that you'll be very happy with Mr. Norrington, besides its not like we were together." She lifted her head, in anger.  
  
"But what about...." She started,  
  
"Last night was a spar of the moment thing." He shrugged,  
  
"What?" She whispered, and felt the anger inside her rise, "Spar of the moment? Mr. Sparrow, let me tell you that wasn't 'spar of the moment'!"  
  
"Then what was it love?" He asked,  
  
"Its Ms. Turner!" She felt like screaming but kept her voice steady,  
  
"Well, Ms. Turner, what was it?" Sparrow asked again,  
  
"I...I don't know." She shook her head, and turned to leave, "Good day Mr. Sparrow."  
  
Tim looked at the island; yep it was Freeman's. He felt an arm go around his waist, and a chin appeared on his shoulder.  
  
"You're father wants you, Tim." It was Maria. He turned and kissed her.  
  
"Why?" He asked,  
  
"You're sister was caught by the navy." She sighed; Tim sighed with her and went down below to talk with his father. Will and Jack sat at a table with Jackie in discussion. He took a seat by Will. "So Sapphire was caught by the navy."  
  
"Looks that way." Jackie shrugged,  
  
"So was Sparrow." Will added.  
  
"How did Sparrow get caught?" Tim asked,  
  
"Didn't hide." Jack shrugged,  
  
"But their just sitting there doin' nothin'." Jackie looked at all of them,  
  
"They probably got tipped off, and their going to get Snake." Will nodded,  
  
"So what are we goin' to do?" Tim looked at Will, with everyone else,  
  
"We wait." He shrugged,  
  
"Captain Sparrow." They all turned their head to see Ana Maria, "Snake's ship is out there with that navy one."  
  
"Prepare to land and rescue." They all got up and Jack stopped Will, "Now, mate remember keep calm and let me work this out." 


	23. chapter 23

Sapphire slammed the door as she walked into her room. She hated Sparrow she purely hated him.  
  
"Filthy pirate." She mumbled, and sensed someone there and looked up, James stood there. She smiled her fake smile at him, "Hello, James, did you want something?"  
  
"Actually, yes." He nodded and pulled a chair for her to sit in, and she took it, and he pushed it in. "Well, Ms. Turner, I'm glad to see your safe and back on a ship I trust."  
  
"I guess I have you to thank for that." She nodded, "May I ask a question?"  
  
"Of course." He smiled.  
  
"Why are we not going towards Port Royal," She asked, "We haven't moved since I've gotten on the ship."  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk about with you." He kept his smile. The door opened to the cabin and a man and a woman walked in. Sapphire held in a gasp. "Ah Captain Snake, and Mrs. Turner, just in time."  
  
"Hope I'm not interruptin' anythin'." Snake gave an evil smile, he held tightly to Elizabeth and she winced. "Ms. Turner glad to see you again."  
  
"What's going on?" Sapphire looked to each of them,  
  
"Don't listen to them!" Elizabeth whispered to Sapphire.  
  
"Shut up, whore." He slapped her.  
  
"Sapphire you know the treasure?" James asked her, and she nodded, still starring at Elizabeth, "Do you know how to get to the treasure?"  
  
"No." She lied, maybe Will was right and they didn't know the real way.  
  
"Pity, because your part of it." James smiled, as her eyes widened, "You know the way don't you?" She looked down, "You need to give us the map and the blood."  
  
"Don't you have the piece of paper that the map is on?" She asked,  
  
"Sapphire that piece of paper is only how to get to the island," He sighed, "The one on your back is how to get to it in the cave."  
  
"You can't have either!" She yelled,  
  
"Show it or your mother has a meetin' with Davy Jones' Locker." Snake smiled, tightening his grip on Elizabeth, and she let out a gasp. Sapphire looked at her mother, even though she didn't know her long, it was still her mother.  
  
"Fine." She said through gritted teeth, Elizabeth was thrown in the room and Sapphire taken to the captain's quarters. She was alone with James. The door was locked and she had no escape.  
  
"Glad I'm back safe?" She looked at him, and he looked guilty.  
  
"Yes," He nodded he did not dare to even glance at her.  
  
"So you can have your precious treasure?" She yelled, "So were you going to take me here on our honeymoon or after, because that's what I really wanted to know! You bastard!" She threw herself against him, and started to beat him, and he took all her blows. Tears poured down her cheek, and finally he pulled her into a hug. She started to calm down and looked up at him, and he kissed her. Sapphire broke away from the kiss and slapped him and backed away, "I can't believe you!"  
  
"You weren't going to say yes." James rubbed the spot where she had hit him.  
  
"So you did this?" She shrieked, "Why?"  
  
"You want to know why?" He went to her and she backed away into a wall, "All my life my I wanted to do something my father never did. I never wanted to be in the navy, I was forced." He held both of her wrist and she wince at how tightly he was holding them, he spoke with force but not loudly, "I wanted to marry you to show him I would be able to have the perfect life that he always wanted, but now he has it, and what do I have?" He shouted the last part, "Nothing!"  
  
"You're mad!" She tried to get the feeling in her hands back and her own body. "Let me go."  
  
"You know Sapphire, we could make this easy," He smiled, still holding on to her wrist, "Marry me, and we'll only use a bit of blood, you don't marry me you and we'll be needing a lot more blood, including that Sparrow's."  
  
"You wouldn't!" She hissed at him,  
  
"Maybe we'll need some of your mother's as well," James shrugged, she stared at him, trapped. She never liked the feeling, and here she was trapped again. Steadily she closed her eyes to think.  
  
"If I say yes, then you have to promise to let my mother and Sparrow go free and never harm them again," She opened her eyes, "You have to let them go on this island." 


	24. chapter 24

Sapphire changed back to her wrap and shirt, but the was on backwards for easy access to the map. Elizabeth sat in a chair and watched her daughter.  
  
"Sapphire you shouldn't have done this." Elizabeth said quietly.  
  
"They would've killed all of us," She sighed, and turned to her mother, "why kill many people when there's nothing to be really fighting over? Besides you'll be safe back on the Pearl with father, and Tim. Sparrow will be back where he belongs." She sat down across from her mother, "You know all my life I wanted my mother, even just a mother. I finally have gotten more than that, I can't just know that they are really dead and knowing it's my fault." Silence came between them.  
  
"We came to visit you when you were ten," Elizabeth smiled as if remembering a fond memory and Sapphire was sure it wasn't, "We thought Snake was dead and everything was safe and we wanted to know if you would come with us. We went to your grandfather's door. He looked at us as if we had come back from the dead. He said that you were out and he had told you about us, and you said that you were disgusted with us on how we had become pirates, and you never wanted to see us again." Her voice had broken half way through, but she smiled through the tears, "but we came back." Elizabeth touched Sapphire's cheek and stroked it.  
  
"I never said anything, he never told me." Sapphire bit her lip, and hugged her, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, darling." She whispered back. When they pulled back Elizabeth cupped her daughter's chin to say something, but the door swung open, and Snake appeared.  
  
"Come on love time to go." He turned to them and they both got up. Sapphire walked to where James had his arm out for her to hold. Elizabeth started to walk out but he stopped her. "Where you think you're goin' love?"  
  
"To the cave." She said steadily.  
  
"I don't think so." He smiled and pulled out a gun, she backed away from it getting as far away as possible.  
  
"NO!" Sapphire screamed and the pistol went off. Sapphire struggled against the pull of James. Snake closed the door behind him and they started pulling her towards the caves. "Bastards!"  
  
Will silently crept on the empty ship with Jackie and Tim close behind him. Jack and the rest of the crew had gone into the caves to see if anyone was in there.  
  
"I'll go down and get Sparrow." Tim nodded.  
  
"I'll go to the guest quarters to see if your sister's there." Will looked towards the way.  
  
"I'll go down the storage to go and get some rum." Jackie began to walk off and looked behind her and stopped, "Or I'll go with Tim." Will and Tim nodded and they all went their ways. Will walked into the door that was the guest room of some sort. He stopped dead when he saw who was lying on the floor. Quickly he made his way over to her.  
  
"Elizabeth." He called as he picked her up and shook her a little. "Elizabeth!" He called again, and looked over her body. On the far right of her stomach there was a wound. His eyes widened, "Oh God." He whispered. Will checked to see if she was even breathing, she was. The wound wasn't that bad, but it had knocked her out, perhaps the loss of blood.  
  
"Will." He heard a whisper and looked down. Elizabeth's eyes were open and she smiled up at him, and she began to trace his lips, "They taken, Sapphire. They found out."  
  
"I know." Will nodded,  
  
"We have to save her." She said weakly,  
  
"Don't worry, we will."  
  
"Alright mate, I'm goin' down to the storage." Jackie started to turn.  
  
"No," Tim caught her, "He's your brother."  
  
"You make that sound as if its bad for him." They started to the cells again.  
  
"Your too much like your father." He shook his head, and mumbled to himself,  
  
"What?" She asked, but he just shook his head again. They came to where Sparrow was lying on the floor pretending to sleep. "Alright Henry, get up."  
  
"Its Sparrow." He sighed. He got up and looked at them.  
  
"Where's Sapphire?" She smirked as she began to play with the lock.  
  
"Probably in the cave." Sparrow shrugged,  
  
"Why didn't you go with her?" She asked, with the smirk on her face.  
  
"A lil' preoccupied at the moment." He put his hands on the bars.  
  
"Alright, Sparrow you can go free." She smiled and pulled the door open for him, and turned to Tim, "Thanks for the help."  
  
"Anytime." Tim smiled as they started up the stairs to the deck. Will stood there helping Elizabeth stand. Tim went over to the quickly. "Mum, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, darling I'm fine." Elizabeth smiled, and took his hand, "Your father's taking me back to the ship, and then your going to go save your sister."  
  
"Nice to see you Lizzy!" Jackie came up smiling at her,  
  
"You too Jackie." She returned the smile,  
  
"Now its Captain Sparrow." She nodded,  
  
"I bet your father loves that." Elizabeth laughed a bit,  
  
"He does I can tell." Her smile turned into a nasty grin.  
  
"Alright let's go back to the Pearl." Will nodded, and started to walk towards it.  
  
"Wait," Sparrow came up, "I'll take Lizzy and the rest of you can go rescue the bonnie lass." They all looked at him as if he had gone mad. "What?"  
  
"Nothing its just..." Will started,  
  
"Are you drunk, mate?" Tim asked,  
  
"Exactly what I was thinkin'." Jackie nodded,  
  
"Do you want me to take her or not?" He sighed,  
  
"That would be wonderful, Sparrow." Elizabeth smiled, and Will handed her over to him,  
  
"Alright to the Pearl!"  
  
Sapphire looked around the dark and dreary cave. She was scared, along with everyone else besides her. She was lost. No one was coming to save her, not this time. Sparrow never liked her, Will and Jack and the rest of the crew had probably left, meaning even if Sparrow and her mother stayed on the island they would be trapped. She sighed out of her bad luck. They stopped, and she guessed it was again time for her to show the map. Snake came up to her.  
  
"Alright girly, let's see it." He sighed, and she turned and his cold fingers began to unbutton the shirt. He studied it for a while, "Damn it we went the wrong way."  
  
"No, wait, we didn't." James put his finger and traced the way they had gone, "See we're still on the right track."  
  
"Glad you can read a map, mate." Snake patted him on the back, and left. James began to button up the shirt again, but she moved away,  
  
"What's the point?" Sapphire asked,  
  
"I want my wife to my conservative." He smiled,  
  
"Well you can see that I'm a prefect example of that." She smiled, and turned to him, "James, please just let me go, untie this rope." He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.  
  
"Let her go mate, it would be best if you did." 


	25. chapter 25

"Captain Sparrow, glad to see you." James smiled as he held a pistol to Sapphire head. "Have you met my fiancé, Ms. Turner soon to be Mrs. Norrington?" He starred at them bewildered.  
  
"See you and your father have the same taste in women." Will came up besides Jack, along with Jackie.  
  
"And who are you to judge such?" James asked, turning Sapphire around to face them and held tightly to her neck, the pistol still to her head.  
  
"Ah Mr. Turner," Snake went to James's side and so did the crew of the Snake, and the navy ship. The Pearl's crew came up besides Jack. They held their pistols out at length, to each other's head.  
  
"Gentlemen." Jackie came in the middle, "Perhaps we can solve this differently, rather than just blowing our brains out, we could talk." She smiled at Snake, "Nice to see you again, Snake."  
  
"Ms. Sparrow." He nodded,  
  
"Come now you know its captain." He held his gun to her head, "Or Miss if you prefer," and she went back besides the crew and took out her gun. "It was worth a try."  
  
Elizabeth watched, from her bed, as Sparrow quietly folded her bloody clothes in the corner.  
  
"Sparrow." Elizabeth called, and he turned, "You're very quiet."  
  
"That's bad?" He smiled,  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked concerned,  
  
"Nothin'." He shrugged, he hated that she could read him so well, but she was the closest thing he had to a real mother.  
  
"Its about Sapphire isn't it?" Her face seemed dead set in the words, and he looked down, "She still loves you."  
  
"No, she doesn't," He shook his head and smiled, he sat on the side of the bed, "I told her she didn't matter...."  
  
"So she wouldn't be sad when you died." She nodded,  
  
"Pirates don't love." He looked at her  
  
"Funny, cause I think some do." She smiled at him, but then it quickly faded, "Sparrow, she's going to die, because wanted to save us." He remained quiet, "She will die because she loves us."  
  
"I can't save her." He shook his head, "There's no point."  
  
"Sparrow she loves you, there's always a point in that." Elizabeth smiled. He thought for a moment and got off the bed and left. Elizabeth felt a tear go down her cheek, and she whispered, "Be careful,"  
  
"Alright, will some just shoot." Jackie sighed impatiently, "me arms gettin' tried." A loud shot echoed though the cave as James dropped. Others quickly followed.  
  
"That will do." Jackie smiled and joined in the fighting. Sapphire didn't even bother to look at James and went strait to her father. He fought off a pirate and hugged her.  
  
"Did you fire it?" She asked,  
  
"No." He shook his head, "Come on we have to get you back the Pearl." He started to pull her through the twist of the pirates. When she felt a tug that she was unprepared for and flew back.  
  
"Sapphire!" Will shouted, as he ran back after her. Snake held his grasp firm to her wrist. She struggled against him, and Will became occupied with a pirate.  
  
"Bastard!" She shouted at Snake, and pulled harder against him.  
  
"Thought you were getting' away didn't you?" He sneered and pulled a gun to her head, "Come now love, the chest's waitin'."  
  
"No!" She whispered, "Let me go!"  
  
"Don't worry I'll bring your body back to your parents." He smiled, and dragged her through the fighting pirates. She went steadily praying that someone would just step out, but Snake's crew made a path for them to get through. Sapphire's back still exposed, Snake could get through the cave easily. Suddenly there was another gunfire and Snake's gun fell to feet. His grip loosened and he fell, dead. Sapphire looked around and saw Sparrow. She went to him and hugged him, and let him go quickly.  
  
"I thought it was only a moment thing?" She smiled,  
  
"Its always a moment." He smiled, and kissed her. The last pirate of Snake's crew and the navy fell. The Pearl's crew cheered. Sapphire and Sparrow looked around, and smiled, and he pulled her in for another kiss. Just then a gunshot roared through the cheer of the pirates, and everything went silent. 


	26. chapter 26

Sapphire's lips stood still as she felt her right shoulder, blood pored out of it. Her hand stained with the newly formed blood. Sparrow looked beyond her and saw James dropped again and he looked behind him as Will put down a pistol. Sapphire began to feel dizzy and lit headed. Her knees collapsed and Sparrow caught her.  
  
"Watch it love." He whispered she began to shake with cold from losing blood, so quickly. Will quickly came over to access the damage. A pile of wet blood was already there.  
  
"I need some cloth quick!" He shouted, and took her from Sparrow. Quickly they began their journey out of the cave. Sapphire nestled into his shirt, and looked up at him.  
  
"Father," She whispered,  
  
"Quiet Sapphire, you need your rest." He looked down at her his feet still moving.  
  
"Will, I got some cloth." Jackie came over as Will stopped and they lay her down and fixed it a bit. "She's goin' to be fine." She stood aside.  
  
"Father." Sapphire tried again, and she held out her hand.  
  
"Its ok Sapphire everything will be fine." He nodded, but his face told a different story.  
  
"I love you." She whispered, and slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"Sapphire!" He shook her a bit. Jack came over to them, and put a hand on Sapphire's neck.  
  
"She's still alive mate." He nodded, Will picked her up again, and they left the cave.

Elizabeth smiled at her granddaughter, as she told another story from the time she was in St. John. It was the same one she had heard many times before. Maria sat there looking out the window, while Rachel was read a book. Elizabeth glanced at Maria, her face worried and unsettling.  
  
"Where are they?" She whispered, her eyes still searching out the window.  
  
"Mama, you inte'upted!" Sara sighed in frustration,  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart." Maria went over and kissed her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Don't worry they'll be back." Elizabeth smiled at the younger woman. As Maria's eyes filled with unshed tears.  
  
"I hope my brother's dead." Rachel whispered, not looking up from her book.  
  
"That's a horrible thing to say, Rachel." Elizabeth scolded,  
  
"He deserves it." She sighed, still not looking up, "Besides when I go back they wont send me to boarding school in England." Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something when the door opened and Tim walked in.  
  
"Tim your safe." Maria threw her arms around him, and he winced as she bumped a wounded spot.  
  
"Daddy!" Sara smiled and went over to them. Tim smiled at his mother, and she smiled back and nodded, and the happy little family left the cabin, and went to they're own. Elizabeth looked over at Rachel who was still reading a book. She felt pity for her.  
  
"Elizabeth." She turned and saw Will. She got up seeing the blood that was piled on his shirt.  
  
"Will what happened?" She asked touching it as if it might bite her. He sighed heavily, and pulled her in for a hug. She let him hug her and pulled away. "What happened?"  
  
"Elizabeth," He started, "Sapphire has been hurt."  
  
"Hurt?" Fear started to raise inside her, "How badly?"  
  
"A shot to the shoulder." He looked down,  
  
"That's not horribly bad." A little relief passed through her but only for a moment when she saw his face, "Will?'  
  
"The bullet hit something making her loose a lot of blood." An unshed tear still in his eyes, "I don't know if she'll make it."  
  
"No." Elizabeth shook her head, "no, where is she?"  
  
"Elizabeth, please...." He started,  
  
"Where is she?" She asked again, and Will took her to Sapphire's cabin. She lay on a bed, pale, almost white. Her eyes were shut and she looked dead, but her chest went up once in a while, Elizabeth wanted to scream and cry, but couldn't she opened her mouth, but nothing came out, she tried to cry but the tears didn't come. Quietly and steadily she went over to Sapphire, and sat down on the bed. She felt her hand it was ice. She traced the outline of her hairline, and touched her cheek. Tears finally were coming.  
  
"Sapphire." She whispered, "Please wake up." A hand went on her shoulder, and Elizabeth touched it, "What can we do?"  
  
"Wait." Will sighed.


	27. chapter 27

Sparrow looked out to sea. They were headed back to Port Royal, to drop off Rachel, and then Tim and Maria at their new house. The ship was going to seem smaller. Sapphire had made that promise to Rachel, and he knew she intended on keeping it. Sapphire was still in that same bed in the same position, Elizabeth and Will just sat there watching her, for three days now. He didn't have to heart to do that. What if she just died before his eyes, he couldn't do anything to stop it. Except aimed for James's head, not back. He sent the first shot at James, he didn't want to miss and hit Sapphire. Aiming for the back was his only option. He cursed silently at himself. He couldn't go in that room, if she died it would be his fault.  
  
"Thought you be down by Sapphire?" He turned and saw Jackie.  
  
"No," He shook his head, "too bloody down there for me."  
  
"When I went in there she had a bit more color." Sparrow looked at her, "I said a bit, but she's still loosin' blood, wounds not healin'." He remained silent, "and I can't help but wonder who shot that first shot in the cave."  
  
"I wonder." His eyes moved back to the sea,  
  
"Listen, Sparrow, if she dies its not your fault," Jackie shrugged, "its not anyone's, if she dies, she dies happy."  
  
"Happy?' He looked at her, "How can you say that?"  
  
"She found her family, friends, and love." Jackie left. Sparrow just sighed, he didn't care what anyone said, it was his fault.  
  
Rachel sighed she couldn't go back. Not ever! Especially not now! Sapphire had promised that they would talk with her parents to see what they would say, but now Sapphire was incapable of doing that. Plus her brother was dead, and he turned pirate. He probably killed Sapphire. Who was she kidding? She had to go back  
  
"Bloody moron." She whispered, and threw her book across the room.  
  
"Who you talkin' 'bout?" Tim walked in,  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Turner, I didn't know you were there." She looked at him, and he shut the door.  
  
"Who were you talkin' 'bout?" He asked again,  
  
"My brother." She sighed, "He just never got family."  
  
"Well that's the trouble with men sometimes they get it and sometimes they don't." He nodded, "But he's dead now, so what are your parents goin' to say."  
  
"Don't know." She shrugged, "Maybe mother will cry and father will become even more numb to me, but they wont send me to boarding school. Then mother will become pregnant and have a boy."  
  
"That's very descriptive," Tim smiled, "So you plan on goin' back?"  
  
"I have to." She looked at him, "Its my duty, besides I don't think I like being a pirate much."  
  
"You don't?" He looked questionable at her,  
  
"No," She shook her head, "too exciting to me, I like to be a little more calmer."  
  
Elizabeth looked at her daughter's pale face. Her eyes were tried from the lack of sleep, and her appearance worsened everyday. She had been in the same room with her for three days. Will just stood in the corner and would put a hand on her from time to time, but said nothing. He couldn't, he didn't know what to say. She never looked at him though her eyes just waited for another sign that their daughter was still alive. They both didn't blame Sparrow for not coming down here. She stroked her cheek softly.  
  
"Please just wake up." Tears started to roll down her cheeks again, "Please, Sapphire just wake up!"  
  
"Elizabeth," Will put a hand on her shoulder, "that wont work."  
  
"They what will?" She turned to him for the first time in three days, "She hasn't even opened her eyes, she's as white as a ghost, she hasn't moved to any position, and can't eat more than a broth of soup!" Tears streamed down her cheek, "What will work, Will? What will?" He stood there, and hugged her. Elizabeth cried into his chest. They released, and Will wiped the tears in her eyes, as a tear rolled down his cheek. He knew if she saw him cry that she would just cry until Sapphire either woke up, and if she died, part of Elizabeth would die with her.  
  
"Let me watch Sapphire," He smiled, "You need your rest."  
  
"What if she wakes?" She looked at him, tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Then I'll come and get you," He kissed her, "Now go to sleep." 


	28. chapter 28

Will stroked Sapphire's cold hand. Elizabeth had tried to come in the room again, but he wouldn't let her. She had gotten thin, from not eating, and her own wounds needed to heal. Perhaps to leave the room would be good for her. He had taken up the choir of watching over Sapphire. He lay his head down on the bed. When would it be over? Was she going to lie like this forever? She had lost a lot of blood from the shoulder wound, and just now, on the fourth day it had begun to clear up and stop bleeding. He was thankful for that, but couldn't she give them another sign that she was still alive.  
  
"Sapphire, please just wake up." Will felt a tear run down his cheek. His hand still rested on her cold one. He looked over to their hands he saw small fingers move slightly, and he picked up his head. Those were her fingers, "Sapphire?" He asked unsurely. Her eyes slowly opened, and she gave a small silent smile. "Oh God." He hugged her and stroked her long dark brown hair. Relief flooded through him, he kissed her hand lightly.  
  
"You had us scared," He smiled,  
  
"Will," Elizabeth opened the door, "has she done anything yet?"  
  
"She's awake." His smile still on his face and looking down at Sapphire. Elizabeth hurried over to the bed.  
  
"Sapphire!" She breathed, "My God." Elizabeth caught her daughter up in an embrace. "Your alive! Thank God, you had me worried." Tears of joy started to come down her face, and she stroked her hair out of Sapphire's face. "Are you warm enough?" Sapphire closed her eyes. "Sapphire!" Elizabeth shook her a bit. "Wake up, no, please you can't...." Will put a hand on her, and she stopped  
  
"Elizabeth she's sleeping."  
  
"Da can I have me ship back?" Jackie crossed her arms and looked at Jack crossly, waiting for him to step aside and let her take over HER ship.  
  
"Just give me a minute more captain." He sighed, and her anger turned into happiness.  
  
"You called me captain!" She began to laugh, "Has the great Captain Sparrow finally given up?"  
  
"No," He shrugged, "I think I need to find a ship of me own."  
  
"What kind of ship?" She questioned.  
  
"When we get in Port Royal I'm sure they'll have a nice ship." He smiled, and walked off leaving her with the wheel.  
  
Rachel silently crept into Sapphire's room. She was lying on her bed, and she was alone. Will and Elizabeth went to go eat something in the galley. She sat on her bed.  
  
"Ms. Sapphire." She whispered, trying to wake her. "Ms. Sapphire." Her eyes fluttered opened at her name. Knowing that she hadn't the strength to say anything yet, Rachel continued, "Ms. Sapphire, are you going to talk to my parents?" Sapphire nodded her head slowly, "You know you don't have to, I can do it alone I'm going to stay with them." She had a questionable look on her face, "Someone needs to help them with my brother." Sapphire smiled, and closed her eyes again Rachel hugged her and left.  
  
It had been three days since Sapphire had woken, and Sparrow still couldn't look at her. Jackie had told him that she talked very little, and slept mostly, but color was coming back to her face. Elizabeth told him he should come down to see her, as did Will, Jack, Rachel, Tim, Maria, and even Sara. He hadn't listen to any of them, he couldn't. It was his fault she was laying there in the first place. If he had just shot strait, then she would be with him. He came to her cabin door, and stopped. Should he go in, the door was closed. He kept walking. He wasn't ready to face her. Slowly he climbed the stairs to the deck. The sun was shinning and he looked to the side of the ship. He forced his mouth to keep closed. Sapphire stood there in her wrap and a clean shirt. She turned and smiled at him. He walked over to her, and pulled her roughly to him kissing her.  
  
"Sapphire." He whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's the first time and probably last I'll ever hear you say that Mr. Sparrow." She giggled, her face was a little pale, but had some color to it. He kissed her again,  
  
"Probably."  
  
I LOVE EVERYONE! You guys have been great! Thank you sooooooooooooo much for reading it! I swear this is the greatest feedback I've gotten from anything or anyone! Thank you so much for giving me great reviews. Yes unfortunately this is the end of this story. I hope I answered everyone's questions and I know there was about what Ana Maria was talking about never losing her husband, she meant that he would always be in her hart and memory, sorry that took so long to answer, and I hope you enjoyed this lil' story of mine. There might be a squeal only cause I didn't want to make this story last forever, but if there is a squeal it will just pick up from where it left off, I know stupid, but still. Again you guys have been great! Thank you guys for everything again! 


	29. chapter 29

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" Sapphire looked at Rachel worriedly,  
  
"No thank you Miss Sapphire," She sighed heavily, "I have to face my parents myself,"  
  
"I'll miss you, Rachel." She bent down and gave the little girl a hug, "You'll grow up to be a beautiful lady." Slowly she let go of the girl, and turned to Jack, "You better make sure she doesn't fall in the water, Mr. Sparrow, or I'll have you're head!"  
  
"Don't worry love, she'll be fine in the lil' boat." He shrugged; nodding to the rowboat he sat in, "Alright, girly you ready?" Rachel nodded and went to him in the rowboat. She got in and waved to Sapphire as she went down. Sapphire waved back and sighed, what on Earth was she going to do on the ship now? Suddenly she felt hands on her waist as the spun her around and made her kiss a figure. She broke off the kiss suddenly,  
  
"Henry Sparrow I swear, why do you do that?" She looked at him intently,  
  
"Do ya really have to use me first name?" He winced,  
  
"If you keep doing that, yes," She nodded,  
  
"Alright I'll stop," He sighed, and began to walk away when she grabbed him and spun him around and kissed him, "I deserve that,"  
  
"I liked it better when he didn't want to see her." Will whispered to his wife, as he watched Sparrow and Sapphire slowly make their way to the cabins, "Besides she can't be doing too much since she's just getting back her blood."  
  
"Will you worry too much," Elizabeth shook her head and laughed softly, "Sapphire's fine, she's just having a bit of fun."  
  
"A bit?" He lifted a brow at her, "Elizabeth we're just now starting to know our daughter, and we've barely seen her since she's gotten better,"  
  
"Yes, but she's eighteen," She sighed, "we came too late to get her, we should've came earlier."  
  
"We tried." He shrugged,  
  
"Yes, but we could've tried harder,"  
  
Rachel sighed hard as she made her way up to the docks. This was going to be the longest walk ever to home. In her head she started to go through all the possible questions that they would ask her, and she answered them.  
  
"Rachel?" She looked up to see her mother.  
  
"Mother!" She flew into her mother's arms. "I've missed you, mother."  
  
"Oh darling did they hurt you?" She looked at her daughter,  
  
"No," Rachel giggled,  
  
"I was so scared," She had tears coming down her face, "Where's Sapphire?"  
  
"She stayed with them." Rachel shrugged,  
  
"What? Why?" Her mother looked at her roughly, "Where's you're brother, you're father sent him out to look for you."  
  
"He's...."  
  
"There you are Rachel!" A voice from behind her sounded, they both looked,  
  
"James?" She whispered,  
  
"I looked for you all over the ship, but couldn't find you." He hugged Rachel, and then his mother, "Sapphire's still with those filthy pirates, I have to get her."  
  
"James you just came home, rest." Their mother sighed,  
  
"Alright, but then I'm searching for her." He nodded, and started on their way home. Rachel caught up to him, and they walked behind their mother.  
  
"How... How did you... What?" She searched for the right words.  
  
"Funny, pirates are suppose to shoot strait and they don't." His lips curled into a smiled and he caught his arm in a sharp pain.  
  
"Yeah, funny," She said cruelly, "But navy men do."  
  
"No," He shook his head, "they don't."  
  
Sparrow looked at the sleeping Sapphire, she looked peaceful for once. He stroked a piece of hair out of her face, and her eyes fluttered open,  
  
"Mornin'," He smiled,  
  
"Morning." She smiled back, and closed her eyes again and stretched, "Where do you think we're headed now?"  
  
"Probably Tourtuga, to stock up," He shrugged, and she gave him a looked, "Of course, love, we don't have to set foot on that island,"  
  
"Good." She closed her eyes again, "Sparrow what am I going to do on the ship, I lost my job for watching the children."  
  
"You could watch me." He smiled wickedly, and kissed her, he pulled away for a moment, "Would this be a bad time to ask you a question?"  
  
Yeah I know I said that was the end but I think I'm having new thoughts, hope you guys don't mind! Just to let you know a head of time the next chapter is going to be a year later. 


	30. Chapter 30

One year later...........  
  
"Do you have any idea where that damn island is?" James looked at his sister,  
  
"I told you I don't!" Rachel sighed, "Even if I did I wouldn't tell you! Why do you still want her?"  
  
"I need that treasure!" He shouted, "Do you have even the slightest clue how rich we would be?"  
  
"I don't care about that!" She shouted back, "You're going to hurt Sapphire!"  
  
"Not if she marries me." He turned his back on her and looked out the window, "You're coming with me this time,"  
  
"Why?" Rachel looked at him strangely, "What use am I?"  
  
"You can be very useful," He glanced at her and smiled, Rachel mumbled something but he didn't hear that, "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing," She returned his glare, and he went up to her and grabbed her throat,  
  
"What did you say?" He said slowly, and his grip loosened for her to speak,  
  
"I said why don't you get some of you're pirate friends to help you,"  
  
Elizabeth just looked at the sun setting in the West it was indeed beautiful. She felt arms go around her waist and a head appear on her shoulder,  
  
"How do you think Tim and Maria are doing?" Will asked,  
  
"I'm sure their fine, and Sara's growing up just fine too," She smiled at the thought, Tim and Maria in their house with Sara running around with their dog that they got a few days after they got their house, "Can you believe it, Will, both of our children married?"  
  
"Wonderful," He sighed,  
  
"What's wrong?" She turned face him and her arms went around his neck,  
  
"Nothing," He smiled trying to convince her, and she just frowned, "What if Sapphire and Sparrow aren't the perfect match?"  
  
"That's like saying what if Tim and Maria aren't the perfect match, or you and I aren't," She laughed softly, "They're wedding was beautiful and everything Will, I have a feeling that everything will be fine with them," There was a lord crash and they turned to see what it was,  
  
"Sparrow I swear if you drop another mug on the deck I'll see to it that...." Sapphire's voice lowered as she whispered the next thing in his ear, Elizabeth looked on with amusement while Sparrow's face went white,  
  
"You wouldn't!" He shouted,  
  
"You know I would," She looked at him,  
  
"Alright, love, I promise I won't drop another," He pulled her in close and whispered something in her ear, and she just nodded and giggled and they both made their way back to the cabins,  
  
"We should've left her back at Port Royal," Will sighed,  
  
"And left her unhappy?" Elizabeth just smiled, "Remember when we were young, Will, and how we were like them, just starting out?"  
  
"Yes but we didn't fight as much as they do," He commented,  
  
"Their in love, like we were," She seem to go into a daze,  
  
"How we were?" He questioned and she broke her daze, "Are you saying we aren't any more, Mrs. Turner?"  
  
"Mr. Turner, you know I didn't mean that," She said playfully, and he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her,  
  
"Good,"  
  
"God when are ya gettin' you're new ship?" Jackie yelled at her father, while she steered the wheel,  
  
"Don't know, kinda like this one," Jack shrugged, "You were suppose to go left aways back," She turned the ship suddenly causing him to stumble a bit,  
  
"Would ya like to steer the God damn ship?" She looked at him as he was beginning to steady himself again,  
  
"Actually yes," He started to take the wheel but she shrugged him off of it,  
  
"Matter of speech," She glared, "Go down to see if we need any more rum,"  
  
"I'm not goin' down there," He looked at her,  
  
"Why not?" Her voice rose,  
  
"The two other Sparrows and two Turners are down there, "  
  
Sapphire gently stroked a piece of hair off of Sparrow's face. He was sleeping soundly and she didn't want to wake him. Her mind wandered a bit thinking, should she tell him now, when he wakes up, or latter when everyone was around? Absentmindedly she began to rub the back of his neck, and he smiled and woke steadily,  
  
"A lil' more to the left, love." His voice was still groggy from sleep,  
  
"If you want it to the left more maybe you should do it yourself," She smiled sweetly but did as she was told, and he sighed with pleasure, her smile turned into a frown,  
  
"What's wrong?" He looked at her,  
  
"Nothing," She kissed him gently, and he gave her a hug and rolled her under him, and pinned her down to the bed,  
  
"Tell me what's wrong or I'll drop another mug," He smiled, and she just smiled and turned him on his back on the bed and lay on top of him, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear,  
  
"Sparrow," She licked her lips and looked down, "Do you want children?"  
  
"Of course, love." He smiled and then frowned, "Unless you don't want any, then that's fine too,"  
  
"No, no, no," She shook her head, "I mean what if we were to have one now?"  
  
"Now?" He looked at her, "I guess I wouldn't mind...." She looked up, and they looked at each other for a moment, and he smiled and kissed her, 


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you really?" Elizabeth smiled at her daughter and hugged her tightly, they broke apart, and Elizabeth tucked a piece of hair behind Sapphire's ear, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for anything else, but I promise I'll be here for this," Elizabeth gasped, "We have to tell you're father!"  
  
"I don't know if he could handle that," Sapphire laughed, "When Sparrow and I told him we were getting married I thought he was going to spear Sparrow right then and there," They both laughed,  
  
"Well you have to tell him sometime, otherwise he might become suspicious when you start eating the whole galley," She smiled,  
  
"I'll tell him," Sapphire returned the smile "don't worry,"  
  
Jack watched as his son practically pranced around the deck. Sparrow seemed to be humming to himself. Jackie also watched with interest at her brother, prancing about and humming,  
  
"Ya think he's turned eunuch?" She asked her father, her hands on the wheel,  
  
"Nah, Sapphire would've gotten rid of 'im," Jack watched as Sparrow finally rested himself and looked out to sea,  
  
"Bit too much rum?" Jackie tried again,  
  
"Nope, he never can have too much," His eyes followed Sapphire as she went up to Sparrow and he put an arm around her and pulled her close to him and they both looked out to sea,  
  
"Well now he's actin' normal as he gets," She watched as they started to kiss, "Lord why don't they jus' stay in the cabin?"  
  
"That's it!" Jack shouted, and everyone on the ship looked at him, and looked away shaking they're heads, but Jackie kept looking, and she caught on,  
  
"She's pregnant!"  
  
"I need to speak with you're captain," Edward looked at the pirate steadily, holding a sword at his throat,  
  
"A royal navy officer?" The pirate chuckled, "What would you be wantin' with the captain?"  
  
"I need something that was lost to me, returned," He smiled coldly, and pressed the blade harder, "Go get him,"  
  
"I can lead ya to him," He offered,  
  
"Very well, lead us to him," Edward motioned to his navy men behind him to follow the pirate and him into the captain's quarters. The captain was facing the window and turned when he heard the sound of feet,  
  
"Captain," The pirate called, "this is...."  
  
"Edward Norrington and officers," He cut the pirate short,  
  
"Ah, Norrington's bloody son," The captain smiled, "Heard of you makin' deals with the likes of me and me crew, so what is it that you want?"  
  
"I need Sapphire Turner," He looked steadily at the captain,  
  
"Why would you be wantin' her?" He asked,  
  
"She's the key to Freeman's treasure, with her blood it opens," Edward smiled,  
  
"I see," He stroked his chin, "So you be wantin' me to get her, since it's a lil' dirty for navy men to be capturin' women is that correct, Mr. Norrington?" Edward looked down, "Let's jus' say I have heard of her, then what would ya say?"  
  
"I'll give you twenty five percent of that treasure," He looked back up, "One you have her go to Freeman's Island,"  
  
"I don't have the map boy," He laughed,  
  
"Take it," Edward flew a piece of square paper across the room, and it landed on the table,  
  
"How do I beat this ship's she's on?" He looked at the paper lying on the table,  
  
"The ship is called The Pearl...."  
  
"The Pearl?" He looked up at Edward,  
  
"Yes," He nodded steadily, "You don't have to defeat the ship just get me Sapphire Turner,"  
  
"How do I know what this Sapphire Turner looks like?" The captain wondered,  
  
"Dark brown hair, brown eyes, and for what I hear she has markings on her back," He said, "but she's a fighter and will fight back,"  
  
"Really?" The captain looked interested, "Do you want her dead or alive?"  
  
"Alive," His eyes starred into his, "Do we have a deal captain..." Edward left an open space for the captain's name, and threw a pouch of gold that landed on top of the piece of paper,  
  
"I'm known as Keller," He smiled, "and give me forty percent of the treasure and the deal is fine,"  
  
Rachel threw herself against the locked door once more to see if it would budge, but it didn't. She gave frustrated sigh, and sat against a wall in the far corner of the cabin. Edward had locked her in this cabin, she couldn't get out, there were no windows and only one door. She brought her knees up to her chest, and put her head down on them, twelve years living with this insane moron that was named her brother. He was going to kill Sapphire just for some gold in a chest, but why was he keeping her? She could only guess. An opening of the door broke her thoughts,  
  
"So pondered a better way to escape than just banging against the door?" Edward asked coolly,  
  
"No," Rachel looked at him, "Why do you have me here Edward?"  
  
"Thought you might a little trip," He smiled down at her, "Don't you want to see Sapphire?"  
  
"Not the way you do," She glared at him, "What is it about men and treasure?"  
  
"What is it about women pondering about men?" He returned, "Tell me Rachel ever wonder what an end of a pistol looks like?"  
  
"Not particularly," She looked at him,  
  
"When you find out," He smiled, "tell me," and he left, 


	32. Chapter 32

"God finally!" Jackie shouted as she watched the crew anchor the ship, and she turned to Jack, "Told you it was a right and not a left!"  
  
"Can't you're da be wrong once?" He asked,  
  
"Once?" She laughed, "Try a million!"  
  
"Alright," He held up his hand in a sign of peace, "let's forget 'bout this and go have ourselves a nice drink in Tourtuga,"  
  
"Alright, but you're buyin'," Jack put an arm over her shoulder and they began to walk towards the rowboats,  
  
"Father?" A voice from outside Will's cabin came,  
  
"Come in Sapphire," He called, and turned to face her, she seemed scared, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," She smiled, to reassure him, and sat on the bed and he sat next to her, and she rested her head on him,  
  
"Tell me what's wrong," He said soothingly and stroked her pulled back dark brown hair,  
  
"Father what if..." She started,  
  
"If what?" He smiled, and she brought her head up to look at him,  
  
"What if I were to tell you I was pregnant?" She bit her lip,  
  
"Then I would tell you congratulations and be happy for you," He smiled,  
  
"Really?" She asked unsure,  
  
"Yes," He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "That would be a happy time when you're older,"  
  
"Older?" She looked at him,  
  
"Well you and Sparrow just got married," He looked at her back,  
  
"You and mother just got married and had Tim," Her eyes narrowed,  
  
"That was different," He smiled,  
  
"How so?" She asked,  
  
"It just was," He shrugged,  
  
"Really?" She felt her temper rising,  
  
"Sapphire is there something you want to tell me?" He asked,  
  
"No," She stood up, "Nothing at all,"  
  
"Will maybe we should go out in Tourtuga," Elizabeth nudged him,  
  
"Why?" He asked, "You don't like Tourtuga,"  
  
"I never really gave it a chance," She shrugged,  
  
"You wont like it," He warned her,  
  
"Well I mean maybe we could have one wild night," She smiled, "We haven't had one of those in a long time,"  
  
"No we haven't," He thought for a moment, "No," He shook his head, "We'll just walk around with Jack and Jackie,"  
  
"Alright, Will," Elizabeth shrugged and smiled devilishly, "What ever you say,"  
  
"You comin' or not?" Jack shouted to them from the rowboat,  
  
"Hold on Jack!" Will shouted back and they both went over there, and sat in the rowboat, Jack just shook his head,  
  
"You know we're always waitin' for you two,"  
  
"So did you tell you're da yet?" Sparrow held Sapphire as they watched the sunset from the ship,  
  
"No," She sighed, "I don't think he's going to take to the news so well as my mother did,"  
  
"Well das are always like that," He shrugged, and Sapphire turned to face him,  
  
"And how would you know, Mr. Sparrow?" She quirked an eyebrow,  
  
"Well at least that's what it was like for me sis'," He looked down,  
  
"You're sister?" Sapphire looked at him, "I didn't know she had a child,"  
  
"She doesn't any more," He looked back up at her,  
  
"Why, what happened?" She asked looking worried,  
  
"Some bloke killed her husband an' kid," He sighed, "I think his name was Keller," She nodded, and he pulled away for a minute, "I found something," Sparrow pulled a necklace from his pocket. It was the emerald one,  
  
"I thought I lost it in the cave," She smiled as he put it on her, and she turned and gave him a quick kiss, "Thank you,"  
  
"Will jus' 'ave one," Jackie coxed him and put a mug of rum in front of him, she had already had three,  
  
"No, I'm fine," He pushed it back towards her, and Elizabeth snuggled closer to him, and he whispered, "Remind me why you wanted me to come here,"  
  
"Just to loosen up," She smiled, "Just have one and you'll still be fine,"  
  
"Just one," He sighed as Jack laughed and gave one to him and they all held their mugs up in a toast,  
  
"Drink up," Jack smiled, as the three started drinking, "to Sapphire and Sparrow's child!"  
  
"Here, here," Elizabeth and Jackie chimed, and Will choked on his drink,  
  
"Ya alright there, Turner?" Jackie asked looking at him  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," He tried to give a reassuring smile and started to give up, "I think I forgot something back at the Pearl," He left and Elizabeth went after him,  
  
"I don't think he knows 'bout the babe," Jack whispered to Jackie and she just gave him a look,  
  
"Will wait!" Elizabeth called after him, he didn't stop and she hurried after him and finally caught up, and stopped him, "What's wrong?"  
  
"How long have you known about Sapphire?" He asked,  
  
"She told me yesterday or maybe the day before that, I'm not sure," Elizabeth shrugged, "didn't she tell you?"  
  
"To put it in a word, no!" His eyes narrowed, "Why wouldn't she tell me?"  
  
"Maybe she was afraid you would react like this!" Elizabeth shouted, and then lowered her voice when she noticed people were looking at them, "Will the last thing she wants to do is anger you,"  
  
"Why would that anger me?" He questioned crossing his arms in front of his chest, Elizabeth just quirked an eyebrow, "What?"  
  
"Look at you!" She shook her head, "Its as if you were told she was running away never to return," She sighed and touched the side of his face, "Please, Will, be a little more supportive of this, I want to actually see my grandchild and daughter,"  
  
Sapphire looked out towards the moon when she heard something move on the deck, she turned to see what it was. Her father and mother smiled at her and Elizabeth just nodded towards her father and left. Will and Sapphire stood in awkward silence,  
  
"I'm guessing you found out," She looked down,  
  
"Funny thing about rum," He smiled and stood next to her, "It loosens the tongue," He brought her chin up so he look her in the eye, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You seemed as if you didn't want me to have children," She shrugged as he lowered his hand,  
  
"Of course I want what you want," He sighed,  
  
"But you said I was too young," Her eyes narrowed in the moonlight,  
  
"Well I'm sure you can handle this," He smiled, "You've handle many other things and this will just be another thing to handle,"  
  
"But its not a thing, it's a child," She said angrily, "Its not something you can discard and I'm old enough to understand, so I think I'm old enough to have one of my own!"  
  
"Are you?" Will questioned,  
  
"Father I took care of the children when they were on the ship, I made sure that they were well fed, clothed, and happy!" She looked at him,  
  
"But the questioned is are you ready to handle that all the time?" He looked at her,  
  
"Yes I am!" She shouted, "Unless you're worried that I'll be like you and give my child to you while I go on adventures, or maybe I should give it to Tim because he's a good father and takes care of his child when she needs him!" Her breathing was heavy and they just starred at each other for a while,  
  
"Well a touching father daughter moment I'm sure," They both turned to see ten pirates standing there smiling with their swords out, Sapphire's eyes widened, and looked for her sword but she didn't have it, Will took his out and held it in front of his. They just laughed and started coming towards them while two huge pirates were blocking Will to help his daughter from the eight others. Sapphire struggled as they gagged her and she stopped when they hit her in the head,  
  
"Sapphire!" Will shouted, before one pirate hit him in the back of the head and he blacked out, 


	33. Chapter 33

Sapphire opened her eyes to an all too familiar room. She was lying on a soft bed, and she got up slowly, her head hurting like hell. She heard a chuckle from across the room, and looked to where it came from, and her eyes widened,  
  
"Well, Ms. Turner," The man smiled, "We meet again,"  
  
"Who are you?" She kept her voice steady,  
  
"I'm surprised you don't remember me," He chuckled again,  
  
"You failed to mention," She glared at him, "A proper captain would've made sure to tell someone his name so he wouldn't be forgotten so easily," He got up and walked over to her and held her neck tightly allowing almost no air for her,  
  
"My name, missy, is Captain Keller," He let go and back backed off,  
  
"How do you know my name?" She rubbed her neck, "I don't remember telling you last time we met,"  
  
"Ah," He smiled, "Well, Ms. Turner, you might as well find out sooner rather than later," he paused before beginning again enjoying her puzzled look, "Ya see I ran into this gentleman, says he be needin' you as a key to some treasure, this man's name is Edward Norrington,"  
  
"He's dead," Her eyes widened,  
  
"No," He shook his head and chuckled, "He's alive an' well, so you're Turner, and you're the Turner that leads to the treasure, ay?" She looked down, "Pretty necklace you got there, Ms. Turner,"  
  
"My father gave it to me," Sapphire touched it lightly,  
  
"So I've heard," he nodded, "So you know 'bout the treasure, Norrington, and I heard Snake was shot, sad really, he was a good pirate,"  
  
Jackie walked over to the bar to tell someone to get her and her father more drinks, when she heard mumbling pirates sitting there, and she strained her ears to hear them speak  
  
"Did ya here that Keller's out for that girl?" One said,  
  
"No which girl?" The other asked,  
  
"The Turner one," the one whispered,  
  
"Why?" The other looked at him strangely,  
  
"Keller be wantin' that treasure," They spoke in low voices  
  
"Thought Snake already went after it, an' died?" He looked at his friend that obviously knew a lot about this,  
  
"Yeah but that pirate talker gave him some money an' is goin' to give him thirty percent of the treasure," He nodded, that was all Jackie needed to hear, she started to walk out the door when she heard her name,  
  
"Jackie!" She turned to see her father chasing after her waving his arms wildly, "Where ya goin'?" He asked after catching up with her,  
  
"We have to go back to the ship," She looked back and they started walking again,  
  
"Why?" Jack asked,  
  
"Keller's goin' after Sapphire, an' that boy Edward's payin' him like he did Snake," She walked fasted towards the rowboats, and they hurried and got on the Pearl, everything was still and quiet, "Let's go down below I'm sure Sparrow and Sapphire are down there,"  
  
"Ya sure that's a good idea?" He looked at her, she just gave him a look and went down to the cabins and opened their door, but instead of Sapphire and Sparrow there was Elizabeth, hovering over a passed out Will, and Sparrow looking out the window of the cabin, and looked when they walked in,  
  
"Didn't think he had that much to drink," Jack commented and everyone in the room just gave him a look, "What?"  
  
"They took Sapphire," Elizabeth said quietly,  
  
"Again?" He looked at her, "Ya know we really should jus' put her somewhere where no one can find her,"  
  
"Tried that," She sighed, "It didn't work that well,"  
  
"Alright," Jackie sighed, "Jack go get the crew,"  
  
"Why me?" He looked at her, "You're me daughter I'm suppose to...."  
  
"JACK!"  
  
Rachel sat on her bed in the little cabin, they were back at he island, waiting. She wanted somehow to tell Sapphire and let her know, have a chance to escape, unlike her. She was trapped in this little cabin until only God knew when. There was nothing to do but think and wait. She began to wonder where Sapphire was now, even if Rachel did somehow escape this prison she would be a little late.  
  
"Wallowing in misery?" Edward walked into the cabin,  
  
"I wasn't until now," She scoffed, "What did you tell mother and father where I would be?"  
  
"I told them that you really wanted to come and see Sapphire first hand," He shrugged, and leaned against the wall of the cabin,  
  
"Why can't you just accept the fact that she doesn't want you?" Rachel looked at him,  
  
"I've accepted that fact," He nodded, "Now it's just about the treasure," There was a knock at the door, "Come in!"  
  
"Sir," A young navy man walked in carrying a rolled up piece of paper, "This is from Keller," he handed it to him,  
  
"Ah perfect," Edward took it from him and he left, Edward read it, and looked up at Rachel,  
  
"Bad news?" She glared,  
  
"On the contrary," He smiled, "Very good news," 


	34. Chapter 34

Sapphire brought her knees up to her chest. Captain Keller had left her here alone, with no escape. He was coming back, she knew it, and she had to be ready. She knew he was angry from last time they had encountered each other, and now she knew his name and a reason Jackie hated him. Hopefully they would come and save her, because she couldn't save herself. Her mind spun, so many thoughts. Should she tell Keller she's married? Should she tell him about the baby? Edward Norrington alive and breathing, it couldn't be. How? Could he even die? Was he cursed like those pirates that her father saved her mother from? No because then Snake would've been cursed as well,  
  
"Well Ms. Turner," She looked up, and saw him standing in the doorway, and shut the door and locked it, Sapphire bit her lip, as he came towards her, "life's funny isn't it?"  
  
"Hilarious," She breathed,  
  
"How is it that fate brought us together twice?" He held up two fingers,  
  
"So glad you can count, Captain Keller," She glared as he came near and put his face by hers, and he held her chin steady in his hands,  
  
"For sucha pretty thin' you are unbearable," He hissed, and she yanked her chin out of his hands and she spat on the floor, "Oh come now ladies don't do that," He smiled, "Where's that lil' Sparrow of yours? Runaway with another whore did he?"  
  
"No he didn't!" She looked at him,  
  
"Then when is he?" Keller smiled, "Lost on the high seas lookin' for ya? No, probably still up in Tourtuga with some broad, slaking his lust since you wont let him, and who was that man you were talkin' with? You're father? Looks familiar, think I've killed him before."  
  
"You can't die twice," She said quietly,  
  
"Gettin' a lil' quiet are we?" He touched a lock of her hair, "No, you're absolutely right, ya can't die twice, but tell me Ms. Turner have you seen a ship followin' us?" She looked down, yes there were windows in the room and this was the back of the ship, and she hadn't, "Do they want you back? Sure they say they love ya, but do they really mean it? What people say an' what they do are two very different thin's, Sapphire."  
  
"Its Mrs. Sparrow!" She shouted through unshed tears, and then covered her mouth at the realization of what she just said. He opened his mouth and began to walk away from her nodding,  
  
"Mrs. Sparrow," He repeated softly, as he looked out the window, "I see, so where is the cunning Mr. Sparrow that you call you're husband? The lad we brought up here last time no doubt, I'm sure Mr. Norrrington's goin' to say somethin' 'bout that, Mrs. Sparrow,"  
  
Elizabeth sighed heavily as she watched her husband look out towards the sea, his expression sad. They were already headed towards Freeman's island, where Jackie said that, this pirate named Keller was going to take her to Norrington, and then Jackie added a few other things, but Elizabeth had pushed them out of her mind, but when Jackie had said Keller, she hissed it. She looked at Jackie at the steering wheel and noticing Jack looking worriedly at his daughter, Jackie looked different, more determined from the usual trying to get her father a new ship, they weren't shouting or even talking. Everyone on the ship was equally as quiet, the crew too. Everyone knew what hell Jackie had gone through trying to find this Keller and kill his slowly and painfully. Elizabeth gave a sigh and went over to her husband and put her head on his shoulder,  
  
"She was right," He said softly,  
  
"Who was right?" She looked up,  
  
"Sapphire, she was right, we left her and went on adventures," He shook his head, "We should've just stayed with her and made sure nothing happened,"  
  
"Will," She turned him to face her, "We did nothing wrong, we searched long and hard to kill Snake, and we did,"  
  
"We should've killed all the pirates!" He shouted,  
  
"So you mean us too?" She questioned and he just looked away, "Listen to me, we did nothing wrong, she will understand when she has that child that something's are needed to be kept safe meaning children and a parent will do everything to keep their children safe, she'll understand, Will, trust me,"  
  
"You don't know what she said," He shook his head again,  
  
"All of Tourtuga heard what she said," Elizabeth gave a soft smile, "You have to remember that she's pregnant and sometimes that brings out the best fights in women,"  
  
"What would I do without you?" Will gave her a soft kiss, and she just gave a big smile,  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"We anchor here tonight!" Jackie shouted at the crew below, and they did as they were told, and she rushed past them,  
  
"Jackie," Jack followed her, she ignored him, "Jackie!" He tried again, but she wasn't listening, she rushed into the captain's quarters and began to close the door but he stepped in,  
  
"What do ya want?" She questioned,  
  
"We need to talk," He answer,  
  
"Why?" She looked at him, "What is it that you need to say to me father dearest? That I don't need to be cruel? That I don't need to have feelings towards Keller? That I should forget what he did to me? If that's what ya need to say then get out!"  
  
"That's not it," He looked back at her,  
  
"Then what it is?" Her looked became harsher,  
  
"Jackie," Jack said softly, "when you corner Keller kill him, don't hold back, shoot the bastard till he dies, because you're not the only one that lost somethin',"  
  
"Da," She smiled, "Shootin' him's too easier, ya have to do it slower than that," 


	35. Chapter 35

Sapphire looked frantically in the drawers, there was no weapon at all, nothing. She had checked every corner of the room. Captain Keller was obviously heavily armed, and she became scared. She had nothing to protect her, and she knew he would try and take her tonight like he did a year or so ago. It felt like yesterday when Sparrow and her were on this ship together, and she had someone to hold on to, but this time she was alone. The awful feeling of alone, she looked around the room, it was messy from her search to find a weapon, and she heard the door open,  
  
"Well, missy I see you've been busy," It was Keller, she turned,  
  
"Leave me alone!" She shouted, hoping there was a ship next to them that could hear her screams,  
  
"Come now," He chuckled, and began to walk towards her, "I'm sure you're tried of bein' alone," She backed away from him, "With no weapon, no husband, how awful for ya,"  
  
"Stay away, from me Keller!" She felt her back hit the wall, and closed her eyes, cornered again, no chance to escape,  
  
"Ya know you're not that bad lookin' when ya aren't armed," His hand went to her cheek, and she closed her eyes tighter hoping the icy cold feeling would go away, but it came icier and colder when she felt his lips on hers, and he caught her in a tight embrace. She struggled to get away from him, she pushed him, but he was stronger, and his embrace tightened, making it hard for her to breath. He moved her from the wall, and began to make her way to the bed, and he broke apart for minute,  
  
"Let me go you bastard," She whispered, tears streamed down her face, and her legs felt immovable,  
  
"I'm not lettin' you get away this time," He smiled down at her, and move down to her neck,  
  
"Let me go!" She said through gritted teeth, and tried again to escape his clutch,  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm interrupting this moment here," Keller stopped and turned  
  
"Edward," Sapphire wiped her tears away and gasped slightly, she almost happy to see him  
  
"Ms. Turner," He frowned at her, "I said I wanted my wife to be conservative,"  
  
"I can't be your wife Edward!" She shouted, "I'm married!"  
  
"I didn't know you married her Keller," He looked at Keller,  
  
"Not to him!" She yelled,  
  
"To whom then?" He questioned, and went back to her "That Henry boy?"  
  
"How do you know his name is Henry?" She looked at him,  
  
"I know many things Ms. Turner," He smiled, "That I didn't know,"  
  
"Edward why do you want me?" She asked,  
  
"Remember that treasure, Ms. Turner?" He started,  
  
"Mrs. Sparrow!" Her eyes narrowed at him,  
  
"Alright," Keller sighed, "Norrington take the wench to you're ship,"  
  
"Come on Sapphire," He offered his arm to her, and she didn't take it, "I could leave you here with Captain Keller if that suits you," Sapphire gave a sigh and took it. They came out of the cabin and into the night. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the moonlight, she saw a navy ship, and Freemen's Island, and he led her to the navy ship and into his quarters, she let go of his arm, and he turned to her,  
  
"So you really did marry that Sparrow?" He smiled  
  
"Yes," Her answer was plain,  
  
"Pity because then I have to go to Plan B which I really didn't want to," He pretended to be sad,  
  
"What's Plan B?" She asked unsurely,  
  
"Well Plan A was just threatening you, and making you marry me, but I knew that wasn't going to work," He shrugged,  
  
"What's Plan B?" She yelled,  
  
"I'm getting to that now," His voice was calm and she didn't like it, and suddenly the doors flew open and two navy men came in with a figure she limp and unmoving, and Sapphire recognized who it was,  
  
"Rachel!" She gasped and went to the girl's side,  
  
"Did I tell you two blokes to hurt her?" Edward turned on the navy men,  
  
"Well sir, you said to make sure she doesn't struggle," One spoke up,  
  
"Alright fair enough," and he dismissed both of them, Sapphire held Rachel's head in her lap looking at a cut on the temple, and she turned to Edward,  
  
"Why did you have to bring her into this?" She asked, "She doesn't deserve this,"  
  
"Well she was suppose to be awake when you saw her, but otherwise she hasn't been all the much trouble," He shrugged, and walked away to the corner of the room, and observed Sapphire trying to clean the blood dripping from Rachel's head, "You know you look different,"  
  
Sparrow glared out to sea. The first chance he get he was going to kill Edward, and make sure he was dead. This was his fault, he could've been on deck with Will and tried to help him fight off the pirates, but he and Elizabeth didn't know what was going on until they took her. His mind kept trying to find a picture of Keller, what did that man look like? Was he the one that captured them before? His eyes widened at his own realization yes he was,  
  
"Sparrow," A voice called him, and he turned, to see Will,  
  
"Will," He nodded towards him, and he moved to his side, silence fell between the two men,  
  
"We'll find her," Will said and Sparrow looked at him,  
  
"I know," He nodded, "She's with Edward," another unsettling silence came between the two, "Are ya unhappy with me marriage to Sapphire?" Will looked at Sparrow stuned, he was expecting this question out of all of them, well maybe he was, but it was still unexpected,  
  
"No, why would I be unhappy with you're marriage to my daughter?" Will shook his head,  
  
"Ya don't seem happy," He reminded him,  
  
"Sparrow," He sighed, "when I finally found Sapphire I thought that I was going to be able to get to know her for a while, to be able to look at her where I left off, her as a three year old, but she's wasn't that three year old, she was that eighteen year old, that was a woman, and I missed her childhood and I wanted it to come back, but then she met you," Will sighed again, "No Sparrow I'm not unhappy that you married her, I just regret what I did," 


	36. Chapter 36

"We're comin' up on Freemen's!" Someone from the crow nest shouted,

"Alright," Jackie looked at her crew below, "Everyone to the boats, we're goin' ashore," She started for one of them but Jack caught her, "What do ya want now?"

"Jackie, listen," He sighed, "be careful Keller's dangerous, you know that, but don't do anythin' stupid,"

"Da, when I want you're advice I'll asked," She rolled her eyes, "Don't worry I wont do anythin' stupid cause I'm not you,"

Sparrow readied himself and put two swords in his belt with two pistols, and walked up to the deck, everyone was getting in the rowboats,

"Henry, get over here!" Jackie called to him,

"Jackie its Sparrow!" He shouted and walked over to her, she went in the boat, and he plopped down next to her,

"Sparrow," She whispered into his ear, "Don't worry I promise we'll get her back,"

Sapphire put Rachel on the bed and sat next to her. She softly stroked the girl's hand, hoping she would wake up soon, maybe she could escape, or maybe they both could escape. Her eyes fluttered opened, and she looked at Sapphire,

"They caught you," She said sadly,

"It looks that way," Sapphire smiled, "Don't worry everything will be fine, Sparrow will come and get us,"

"I haven't seen you in so long," Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck, and then released, "You have to tell me everything that has happened!"

"Well," She started, "Sparrow and I got married,"

"That's not a surprise," She giggled, "What else?"

"I'm..." Sapphire lowered her voice to a whisper, "pregnant,"

"Really?" She squealed and hugged her again, "I knew something was different about you! Edward is going to be furious when he finds out unless he already knows!"

"Rachel, we're not going to tell Edward, understand?" She said slowly, and she nodded, "Good,"

"How did you're mother take the news?" She asked,

"She's happy," Sapphire smiled, remembering her mother smile and laugh,

"And Jackie, and Jack?" She asked again,

"Good," She giggled,

"What about your father?" Rachel looked at her, and Sapphire stopped smiling and looked down, "Oh, Ms. Sapphire I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"No don't worry it's not you're fault," She smiled softly

"But how did he take it?" She pressed,

"He's a little shaken about it," Her eyes went down, "I swear he thinks that I'll leave my child like he did with me,"

"But you would never do that," Rachel's eyes narrowed, "unless you were protecting the child," Sapphire looked up, "A parent's instinct's are strong, but a mother's is stronger, and a father's is stronger to a girl than a boy, they wanted you to live, Ms. Sapphire, just think you wouldn't have been able to have a great adventure as this,"

"This isn't a great adventure Rachel," She sighed, "This is a dangerous one, you're brother is going to kill you if I don't go through with this," Rachel's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to say something but the door opened, and Edward grabbed Sapphire roughly and turned her around,

"I thought we took care of you're little family?" He glared at her and held her arm tighter,

"They're fine, thank you," She glared back,

"They're here, and coming over on rowboats with their crew!" He shoved her but she didn't fall and stood up strait,

"You're never going to have that treasure, Edward!" She shouted,

"Really?" He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her, and she froze, and then the gun moved from her to Rachel, "Come with me now, and she wont die,"

Sparrow went through the fighting pirates and navy men, to the captain's quarters, and opened the door to find a crying girl,

"Rachel?" He went over to her,

"Mr. Sparrow!" She threw her arms around him, "He took her!"

"Who?" He released himself from her grip,

"Edward took Ms. Sapphire to the caves to get the treasure," She sobbed, "He's going to kill her!" Sparrow's eyes widened, and he stood up,

"Ever use a pistol?" He asked her as he handed her one, and she shook her head, "A sword?"

"You sort of taught me," She wiped her tears, and took the sword and pistol he offered her, Sparrow just shrugged,

"Good enough,"

Edward had a tight grip on Sapphire's arm. She had her head down not saying anything. Three navy men had come as well making sure she didn't escape, but she knew if she did Rachel would die, and it would be her fault.

"So you married that Sparrow?" Edward said as they walked through the cave the moonlight showing in a few spots,

"What does it matter to you?" She asked stiffly,

"No," His answer was plain, "But why did you marry him?"

"There's something you would never understand," She laughed softly,

"Why?" He stopped and turned her to face him, "Was it the money? The way he handled you? What was it?"

"Love!" She shouted, "Something that you seem to not understand!"

"You could never love a pirate!" He looked at her, "You're a lady of high society, proper, elegant, graceful, soft to the touch, and..." He stopped for a second, "beautiful,"

"I'm not a lady of high society, I'm a pirate, Edward," she said softly, "I was only proper when I lived with my grandfather and around others, but now I can be myself, no longer am I elegant for I wear a shirt and wrap, I was never graceful, I'm now calloused, and I'll take beautiful," She sighed, "I'm not that girl that you knew, I never was, this is who I really am, the girl pirate that refuses to wear pants. I'm sorry Edward, but I don't love you,"

There was a loud gunshot and one of the navy men fell, Sapphire turned quickly and Edward hid her behind his back with his sword out ready to fight, Rachel and Sparrow came out of the shadows and began to fight with the two other navy men. Edward was pulling her to try and make her run towards the chest full of the treasure, but she was resisting. Sparrow finished off the navy man and ran towards Edward and began to fight with him, leaving Rachel to finish off the navy man she was fighting with. Edward blocked a blow that was aimed for his neck, and he threw Sapphire aside and she watched Sparrow and Edward began to fight,

"I should've finished you off when I had the chance," Sparrow said through gritted teeth,

"It would've saved you a lot of trouble," He replied as he blocked another blow and took a swing at Sparrow,

"This time I'll kill you," His eyes peered into his, as he blocked a blow and sent another towards James which he in turned blocked, and Edward quickly cut Sparrow's wrist that held his sword, making him fall,

"NO!" Sapphire ran towards Sparrow,

"I think not Mr. Sparrow," Edward smiled, and prepared to slit his throat, when Rachel blocked his way and his smile disappeared when she began to fight with him, and Sapphire was left to tend to Sparrow's bleeding wrist,

"Edward, you can be so stupid at times," Rachel smiled as she blocked a blow towards her,

"Where did you learn this?" His voice seem shaky, as he sent another,

"From Mr. Sparrow," She answered,

"You didn't have a very good teacher," His turned to smile as his sword grazed her arm drawing blood, she looked at it,

"This was a new dress!" She shouted as she lunged at him with anger, and their fight was much more furious than before, and finally the sword flew out of his hand and out of reach as he tripped over backwards and fell, she had her sword at his neck,

"So going to kill your brother?" He scoffed, "What will mother say? What about father? Rachel you know this isn't how a proper lady would act, think you'll be hanged for you're crime, mother crying because she lost both of her children," Rachel began to lower her sword, "father barely even able to show his face in public, they both die without children to live on with their name. You don't want that, do you?" She lowered her sword completely, and he lay more relaxed on the ground, and Rachel glanced over at Sapphire and Sparrow with both of their eyes on her, and then she looked back at her brother, and then down at the ground,

"See I knew you couldn't do it," He smiled, looking very relaxed, and she looked up, and her sword clattered to the ground, but she brought her pistol to his face, and his smile faded and a look of fear was on his face as he starred at the pistol, "You can't," his voice was shaky,

"Edward, remember how you wondered what the end of a pistol looks like?" She smiled,

"Rachel you can't do this to you're brother," He looked at her,

"Then tell me dear brother what does an end of a pistol look like?" And the echo of a gun went off,

Jackie finished off another pirate, and looked for one that she had been looking for in every battle she was in, and in the corner there he was, and she moved swiftly towards him,

"So Keller," She smiled at him,

"Ah, Ms. Sparrow," He smiled back, "I was excepting you sooner,"

"Was runnin' a lil' late," She shrugged, and lunged at him, and he blocked,

"Still mad 'bout you're lil' girl and husband?" He said and swiftly went at her and she in turned parried him,

"How'd ya know?" She lunged forcefully at him, and he stepped out of the way and she lost her balance and fell over and turned on her back to see him with his sword high in the air smiling at her,

"Hope ya enjoy seein' 'em again," His sword started to fall but stopped just when it was about to hit her throat, and he was going to fall on top of her but she moved sideways and he fell beside her dead, blood was beginning to appear under him and she looked up to see Jack holding a pistol and he put it away, and smiled at her, and she just shook her head and gave him a look, and went off to finish off the battle,


	37. Chapter 37

Sapphire leaned against the doorway to Rachel's cabin. She was lying on her bed, and Sapphire didn't know if she was sleeping or not. Rachel's foot gave a small twitch and she knew she was sleeping, and she felt an arm go around her waist,

"How's Rachel for a girl's name?" Sparrow whispered in her ear,

"No," She shook her head, "she wouldn't be fit to have that name," There was a little silence,

"Have ya talked to your da yet?" He asked, and she shook her head, "Well he's up on deck," he kissed the top of her head and left, and she sighed heavily and went towards the deck,

"Ya killed half of me crew!" Jackie shouted at Jack as she steered the ship,

"No Keller killed half of you're crew, along with the navy to be exact," He defended himself,

"I don't care who they were commanded by or what their names were I'm holdin' ya responsible!" She finalized to herself,

"Now listen," He turned to her, "If you really want to blame someone blame Will, cause he's the one who got us into this mess, not me,"

"Alright," She sighed heavily, "but I still hold you somewhat responsible for killin' half of me crew!" She looked sideways at him and he was looking backwards, "What is it now?"

"You were suppose to turn back there,"

"She hasn't even talked to me," Will sighed, and place both of his hands on the railing of the ship,

"Will, give her time," Elizabeth touched his shoulder, "That's all she needs, and you need to calm down and look at the bright side of this,"

"What's the bright side?" He looked at her,

"Will," She said warningly,

"I'm sorry," He tilted his head back, "its just...."

"You haven't seen her in so long and you feel as if she's being taken away already," She shook her head, "You've said that a million times,"

"I know," He sighed,

"It's not going to change anything," She looked at him intently, he didn't answer, "trust me its not, she's already under enough stress without you putting more on her,"

"What if she leaves the Pearl?" His eyes narrowed in the setting sun's rays, "What if we never see her again?"

"What if we go with her?" Elizabeth shrugged,

"What do you mean?" He looked up at her,

"I mean what if she lives by Maria and Tim," She shrugged again, "we could live by them, Will, we have enough money to live out the rest of our lives in peace and quiet, not sailing the sea any more, we're getting too old."

"Too old?" His lips had a playful smile on them, "Too old to do this?" He moved in to kiss her when a small grunt interrupted them and they broke apart to find Sapphire standing there waiting patiently,

"I'll leave you two," Elizabeth nodded and went towards the other side of the ship, and Sapphire took her spot next to him and they both stood there looking out to the setting sun. They stood in silence waiting for the other to speak,

"Sapphire I'm sorry," He sighed, "I should've been more understanding of you wanted, I just was getting to know and now..."

"You feel as though I'm being taken from you too soon," She smiled, "I know mum's told me," She sighed, "But I'm sorry too, I should've been a little less harsh on you that night, I understand why you left me with grandfather, and I don't hold it against you,"

"Good," He nodded, and they hugged for a short while and spilt, "So decided what to do next?"

"Sparrow and I think it would be a good idea if we move close to Maria and Tim," She nodded, "That way we could see them more and you wouldn't have to travel so far to visit us,"

"Actually, you're mother and I, well you're mother was thinking that maybe we could live by you and Tim," He smiled, and she smiled back,

"I would like that,"

Rachel woke up, feeling numb. She had killed someone, and not only someone, but her brother. What was she going to tell her parents? Was she going to be hanged? Would her family disown her and not love her any more?

"So ya killed someone," Sparrow walked in the room, and she just looked down, "Ah, don't worry, love you're first kill feels strange but you'll get used to it,"

"He was my second kill," She whispered,

"Well first five is a bit strange," He shrugged, and there was a quick silence, "so ya goin' back to Port Royal?"

"Yes," She answered plainly,

"Alright," He nodded, "We'll be there in two days," he started to leave,

"Mr. Sparrow?" She shouted, and he turned to look at her, "What will I tell my parents?"

"Tell 'em that you're brother was over thrown by pirates, and Keller killed him, and Sapphire died," He answered,

"What about how I got back?" She asked another question,

"You were able to barter a passage off from Tourtuga by Captain Jack Sparrow,"


	38. Chapter 38

Epilogue...

"Push!" The midwife ordered, and Sapphire push hard,

"Sparrow I swear I'm going to kill you!" She said through a strained voice, and squeezed his already swore hand,

"You've said that four times before, and ya haven't yet," He winced from her pain in his hand,

"Come on I see the head," The midwife order again, "Just a little more...." Soon cries of a baby filled the room, and Sapphire's head fell against the softness of the pillows, and relaxed,

"Another girl," The midwife announced and placed the little baby in Sapphire's arms, the baby was crying hard, and Sapphire hushed it, and the crying died down a bit,

"What should we name her?" She whispered as Sparrow sat next to her and stroked the baby's head,

"Adriana?" He suggested

"No," She shook her head,

"Sarah?"

"No,"

"Christina?"

"Sparrow," Sapphire looked at him, "We already name one of our children that,"

"I like that name," He shrugged, "How 'bout, Jackie,"

"No!" She looked at him,

"Alright since ya don't like any of those names how about you pick one," He looked at her,

"I like Rachel," She smiled,

"I suggested that years ago an' now ya like it?" He raised a brow, and she gave him a pout and he just kissed the top of her head, "Alright Rachel,"

"Go get the children," She laughed softly as they parted with a little kiss, Sparrow walked to the closed door and opened it,

"Alright come on," He shouted, and three children came in and climbed onto the bed to inspect their new sister, Elizabeth helped another walk and set him on the bed, and she stood next to the bed admiring her new grandchild, when Will, Tim and Maria came in each holding a child, and six more children coming in behind them, and Jack and Jackie waltzing in.

"Well watcha name it?" Jack looked at the baby,

"It's a girl, Jack," Sapphire smiled at everyone, "Her name is Rachel Jaclyn Sparrow,"

"That's aunt Jackie's full name," A boy about seven that was sitting on the bed spoke up, and Jackie threw him a dirty look,

"That's right, Bill it is," Sparrow nodded, and smiled at his sister,

"So, planning on having any more?" Maria laughed as she set the child she was holding down,

"No," Sparrow and Sapphire answer, and everyone laughed

"Glad now father?" Sapphire looked up at Will,

"More than ever," He smiled and kissed her forehead,

"What did you name her again, I didn't quiet hear," A voice from the doorway said and everyone turned and saw Rachel standing there,

"Rachel Jaclyn Sparrow," Sapphire gave a soft smile, "Hello Rachel," Rachel hurried over and that gave each other a hug, and Rachel looked down at her little namesake,

"May I hold her?" She asked, and Sapphire nodded and handed the baby over to her, "She's beautiful,"

"As all Rachel's should be," Another voice came from the door and a boy stood there about eighteen,

"Oh, everyone this is my fiancé Charles Keller," She smiled as her walked in and went to her side and looked down at the baby

"Keller?" Tim spoke up,

"Yes," He looked up, "I was named after my grandfather,"

"What did you're grandfather do, exactly?" Elizabeth asked,

"He was a merchant sailor," He nodded,

"What do you do?" Sapphire looked at him,

"I'm in the navy," He looked at her and looked back at the baby, "She's beautiful,"

"Thank you," Sparrow nodded, Rachel handed her back the baby, and looked around at all the children,

"Are all these yours?" She said it half laughing,

"The ones on the bed are mine and the others are Tim's and Maria's," she smiled,

"Well what are all their names," Rachel nodding towards the children on the bed,

"The oldest is William, then its Regina, Christina, Henry, and you know Rachel," she nodded to each of them,

"My you've been busy," She smiled,

"As always," Sapphire smiled back, "Will you be staying long?"

"Only for a bit and then I leave with Jackie and Jack," She nodded towards them, Maria spoke up,

"Good then you can get to know all the children,"

IM DONE! Wow! For me that was pretty long! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I think this was my last story. Thank you all for you're wonderful and helpful reviews. I enjoyed every minute of it. Thank you again, and remember to write well but think harder.

-Pharaohs Daughter


End file.
